Harry potter and the secrets untold
by halo676
Summary: HArry thought his life was all normal now. He even got to go back to Hogwarts for a new 8th year program. When someone, who was a secret to him his whole life, shows up secrets come told. Trouble starts coming and Harry is suspicious he wants to help her. Especially since she's his sister.
1. Chapter 1

1. 8th Years

Harry was in his old bedroom at the Dursley's reading his old spell books from Hogwarts. Now since he was done with his seventh year at Hogwarts he was now a free wizard. But the worst part was that for some reason he had a very long vacation from his job. It was almost yesterday when he defeated Lord Voldemort. He was careful not to wake the Dursleys or else he was sure they would take away his wand. Now he was back at the Dursleys he was feared by them. The Dursleys were his only living relatives because Lord Voldemort had killed his parents when Harry was only 1 and Voldemort tried to kill him but left Harry alive and fled after his own defeat. He was still sending letters to Ron and Hermione by Hedwig Jr. (his new owl) who was off on a flight to Ron's. He was tired of reading the same old books because Uncle Vernon won't let go back to Diagon Alley and he couldn't use his broom or else he'd be seen by Muggles (and it was also locked in the cupboard downstairs in the Dursley's house). He couldn't apperate either because Diagon Alley is protected (Floo powder or going there is the only way.) It was against the wizard code to have Muggles to see magic. Finally he was fed up with reading so he went to bed. In the morning he went downstairs to a normal quiet breakfast. Uncle Vernon was grunting through the newspaper and Aunt Petunia was making breakfast. But Dudley he was chowing down on an endless supply of bacon. While Harry had two measly slices of ham and one tiny egg. "So I was wondering if I could take my broom out—", "APSOLUTLY NOT!" interrupted Uncle Vernon. "But!'' said Harry. "Not at all will you mention the _unormal_under this roof" Harry sighed. He knew he would never ride his broom until he was old enough to move out (which was right now but the Dursleys wouldn't let him go because they stated he was a juvenile delinquent but mostly Harry thought they kept him to harass him more or shake the magic out of him.) Harry forgot what day it was over his disappointment of his broom.

He hadn't polished it, clipped the twigs or even seen it till he got back from Hogwarts. But when Aunt Petunia brought out presents he knew…. Dudley's birthday. He almost got everything he wanted, correction he got everything he wanted. All Harry got for his birthday was a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. What Dudley got was a new camera, a new game box, a pair of new shoes, and 50 pounds. Dudley had no house so he stayed at Uncle Vernon's because "they couldn't resist refusing their Duddykins." So Harry was stuck with his oversized pig family and probably never to be released. When he thought about Ron and all of his friends having the time of their life he thought about Ginny. His girlfriend who was still at Hogworts for her last year or was for her last year. He loved her and she was so far away. He wasn't allowed out of the house so he couldn't see her or Ron. After dinner he went upstairs and saw Hedwig Jr. in her cage carrying a small note. It said

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry about the Dursley's and about you not being able to use magic. Ginny really misses you and wish she could see you. George is successful with his business and earning money fast. We wish you could come and see us with floo powder or we come see you but we can't hook up the fireplace with the Muggle world anymore. Hey did you get that letter from Hogworts? I don't want to ruin it for you so I won't tell you what it is but it's exciting! I have to go now hope to see you soon. Ginny, mom and everyone (but mostly Ginny ) sends their love._

What was he talking about? A letter from Hogworts? Well we'll see. Just then " HARRY GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" What was he in trouble for now? He high tailed it downstairs and as he went down he saw what he had in store for him. About 20 letters from Hogworts was on the table and they were all addressed to him. Well this is what Ron was talking about. "WHAT ARE ALL OF THESE LETTERS? IS THAT DREDED SCHOOL KICKING YOU BACK TO 1ST YEAR!" said Uncle Vernon. "I don't know I have to look at the letters to see." Said Harry. So he took one , ran upstairs so Uncle Vernon couldn't catch him and opened the letter. It said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are advising you that Hogworts is having an 8th year for all the students who have graduated. This is to teach you very advanced spells, to take your test to get your important licenses, and to take your W.A.N.D.S or Worldly Advanced Natural and Distinctive Spells. We are sure you would like to participate. A list will be given for all the things you will need. The year will be a normal Hogworts year and the train will leave at exactly the same time on Sept. 1st. We hope you will come this year._

The list of things Harry needed included:

_Animagus A-Z by Willow Zinclart_

_Spell book for the Extra Advanced by Valalander Lug_

_Advanced Double Potions Vol.8 by Patintin Raner_

_And all of your other things from years past._

Harry was so excited he could hardly contain himself. It was a fortnight till he went back to Hogworts. He had to get his things quickly. But where would he, if he wasn't allowed out of the house? He went to Hedwig Jr.'s cage. He wrote a note to Hermione

saying:

_Dear Hermione, _

_I am sure you have heard about the letter from Hogworts and as you know we need to go "supply shopping." Well I know that the Dursleys are not going to drive me so maybe your parents (since they don't come through chimneys like Ron) could take me there since you have a car, not a flying one either. So if you can send an owl my way and we will go to Diagon Alley together._

The days went by and Harry got no letter. Harry only had a week till he went to Hogworts. Where was Hedwig Jr.? Well he had other things to worry about. First of all he needed to get all of his stuff out of the cupboard without getting noticed. His invisibility cloak was locked up with it, so how was he going to get down there? He researched his old spell books looking for something to help. If only he could apperate without being heard. As he was skimming his books he found an invisibility spell. "This will work- Hopefully." Harry looked at the spell then he look from some more but couldn't find one that would work better. "_invisiblo"_ said Harry. All of a sudden he looked to his feet and couldn't see them so he was sure it worked. So he crept downstairs careful of the step that creaked and looked for the key to the lock. Once he found it he took it carefully off the hook and walked to the cupboard. Without noticing that it was five o'clock (the time when Uncle Vernon wakes for his morning coffee) his slipped the key in the lock and tried to unlock it not knowing Uncle Vernon was standing at the edge of the stair and opened it. "WHAT WAS THAT…. A BURGLER, PETUNIA, GET DUDLEY THERES A BURGLER DOWN HERE!" And Harry was so terrified he stood there without moving. Suddenly he could see his hands and he looked back to the book (_this spell only lasts 30 min_.) "O no" he whispered. " HARRY YOU ARE GROUNDED GRONDED GROUNDED" "BUT" Harry interrupted, "NO BUTS NOW GET UP TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE YOU UNGEARTFUL TWIT!" He knew he was in for the punishment of a lifetime. Then he heard a door slam ( not knowing it was his) and a lock click. Well at lease he had his wand to get him out of this one. Then he remembered he dropped his wand downstairs when Uncle Vernon yelled. This was the worst day ever. "Can't wait to get to Hogworts." Harry said. The next day Harry was awoken by a white fuzzy thing with wings. He grabbed his glasses and put them on "Hedwig! Boy am I glad to see you!" said Harry "You've missed a lot of yelling and fighting down here, lucky you" He saw that she had a note tied to her leg. He grabbed it and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_My parents would love to drive you to Diagon Alley. And no my parents are not going to bring a flying car. I am very excited to go to Hogworts again I've already been reading my spell books over and over again. I can't wait to get some new ones to start reading. My parents also said we could go to Ron's because he still is there. We are coming on August 23rd at 10:00. See you soon._

Well Harry was very happy till he looked at his clock. 9:45 am August 23rd. No he only had 15 minutes to get all of his things packed and ready. He got dressed and went downstairs "Uncle Vernon I'm sure you've read the letter from Hogworts and I'm sorry about last night by my friend Hermione is picking me up in 15 minutes and I need to get my stuff packed." Said Harry "Fine" said Uncle Vernon "But you will be with decant and regular dressed people right?" He sounded very angry "Yes Hermione's parents are Mug- regular humans, There Dentists." "Well good at leased there descant." Harry hurried up and ate breakfast with comments like "You slob" and "You ungrateful pig." But that all paid off when he heard a knock at the door. Hermione and her parents were there and Harry walked straight to the car with his things without talking.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Diagon Alley

"Harry are you sure your ok you haven't talked the whole ride there." "Ya I'm fine it's just well Ginny." "Oh I would've thought she would send you an owl." "Ya me, too." "Well you'll see her after were done shopping." "Ya I guess." There was a long pause "So Harry are you excited about W.A.N.D.S or what. I can't wait to get my new books." Hermione said trying to get off the subject "Hermione you thinking of the end of the year and we haven't even started it yet." "Well ya …Harry were here come on."

So they got out of the car and went inside the Leaky Caldron and into Diagon Alley. It was crowded with loads of people. First Harry went to Grinngots to get his money for his school supplies. After that he went to get school uniforms. "Hello sir" said the women at the counter. "I'm sure you need your uniform for your 8th year." "Yes please." The woman snapped her finger and the measuring tape came and measured Harry. "Well it's seems you have grown. I'll need to go to the back to get your size." As Harry watched her go to the back he caught a girl looking at him. She had dark reddish-blond hair, green eyes and about a hand smaller than him. He felt like he knew her and like he had seen her before .Then he heard a dreaded voice. "Potter, why are you looking at my future girlfriend?" It was Draco Malfoy. He and Harry had been enemies ever since there first year at Hogworts. She walked over as a response to Draco's sentence. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know you two were taking dibs on me." She said. Then she looked at both of them. "Are you two going to the 8th year at Hogworts, too?" "Yes we are and who might you be?" said Draco. "I'm Grace Peters and well you" she said pointing to Harry "are Harry Potter and you are Draco Malfoy are you not?" She had an edge when she said Harry's name. "Yes we are and how do you know that may I ask?" Draco said. "I do my research and plus I can see his scar and well you look like a Malfoy anyways." "Well are you new because I've never seen you before at Hogworts." said Draco "Yes I'm new at Hogworts and I have yet to be sorted but I really don't care what house I'm in but not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." "Well then you might be in either of ours but I hope you're in Gryffindor."Harry said. "Well you look like you would fit Slytherin with Me." said Malfoy. "Well I guess I have yet to see. O there's my aunt I have to go. See you at Hogworts." and then she left. "Potter lay off she obviously likes me."Draco says. "Well I feel like I've already met her somewhere." said Harry. "Well obviously you haven't and I do despise the idea of her being in Gryffindor with you. Some of your strangeness might rub off you know." Scolding him Harry said "I wouldn't be so sure Malfoy."

And then he walked off. As he left he saw her with her aunt going into the bookshop were Hermione was standing outside. "Harry I saw you go in there when I was looking for you and you were looking at this girl who kind of looks like you but I doubt it still I saw Draco walk in there and she was talking to you what happened?" "Well" Harry said. "When Draco walked in he said stop staring at my future girlfriend and then she came over and stated talking to us. She said she was new to Hogworts and going to the 8th year program and she wants to be in either Gryffindor or Slytherin then she left. I only stared at her because she looked oddly familiar you know. Then Draco I think he likes her he was like saying back off." Harry said as he was out of breath. "Well she looked like the type I would like as a friend I hope she gets into Gryffindor." stated Hermione "Ya me, too." Harry and Hermione walked into the book store to look to see if they could find all of their books. It was hard to find them because they were all the way back in the back which was pretty far. Then when he got his last book he was off to go to Wand Fix-up. A new place where you could get your wands weighed, checked, polished, or cleaned. Harry read about it in the _Daily Prophet._ He was still thinking about what had happened today with that girl Grace. She seemed oddly very oddly familiar in some sort of way. It was almost as if she was at Hogwarts sometime but Harry knew he was exaggerating. It was still strange though. If Draco wasn't there he could've probably asked Grace these questions but all he knew was that she was going to Hogworts. He was going to ask her there and see. But now Hermione wanted to go to the pet store to find some more food for Crookshanks. Harry knew it was getting dark so they probably would go to Ron's tomorrow. That night he had a weird dream. He saw Grace and him and she was blasting something with one of the stunning spells. She looked terrified. In front was a dark figure of a tall person. As the person was shooting it hit Grace and she went down falling into a deep sleep. Then the thing came over her and Harry took his turn blasting it with all his power. Finally it went away and daylight struck. People were coming over running to help. He saw them looking at Grace and some were screaming. Madam Pomfrey was rushing over to help. She took Grace and him into the hospital wing were everyone gathered. She did a spell he couldn't hear and then she opened her eyes faintly. People cheered then she fell back to sleep. Then when Harry woke up he found himself in his room. He felt his scare now aching with pain. What was that dream suppose to mean? Probably he was hallucinating but it was a very vivid dream. Finally he went back to sleep again and the next day he woke. He remembered his dream and now he was sure he was mad. Ever since he'd seen her he was. There was something with her that he never understood. Then he finally came downstairs to see that breakfast was set. He wasn't going to Ron's today. He knew he was going to pick him up at the end of the week. So he just anticipated that and it got him through that horrid week. Finally it was time to go to Hogworts.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Hogwarts

When it was time to go to Hogworts Harry gathered up his things and put them in the car right away. "Harry what's with the hurry. Are you excited or do you have to go to the bathroom?" Ron said. "No I'm fine Ron but yes I'm excited aren't you?" "Well ya I am but I mean I was happy to actually graduate that place you know." "Ya I know. But we didn't actually graduate." Harry sighed. "Come on boys we have to hurry King's Cross is not right around the corner." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well we better get going now hurry up George!" So they all hopped into the cars and drove. It was a long drive and Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch and if they would be able to play this year. Ron was the Gryffindor keeper and Harry was the Seeker. Harry had to catch the golden snitch to earn his team 150 points to stop the game and usually win. Ron had to keep a ball from getting into the three fifty-foot hoops on his side. Finally they got to King's Cross. The platform the Hogwort's Express was on was nine and three quarters. To get on the platform you would have to walk strait through the brick wall were it said platform nine. But you would have to get there unnoticed by Muggles. When it was time for Harry to run he waited so he would be unnoticed and started sprinting. The next thing he knew he was on platform 9-3/4. He hurried and put his thing on the train and then went to say goodbye to Mr. and . "Goodbye, Thanks for driving me." "You're welcome dear anytime." said Mrs. Weasley. Then the train whistle blew and he hopped on the train. Then he went to his seat. "Blimey I'm hungry. When is the cart coming 'round?" said Ron? "I don't-

"Hello is this seat taken?" said a voice familiar voice. "Oh no you can sit here." said Hermione. Then Harry looked to see it was Grace. "Oh, hi Harry" "Hi Grace how are you?" said Harry. "You know her?" said Ron rudely. "Yes we met at the clothing store with that bunkering buffoon Draco Malfoy." She said. "I like her already!" said Ron cheerfully. "Oh Harry I need to talk to you privately for a moment is that ok?" "Ya that's fine." Harry said. She sat down across from Harry and started talking. "Harry did Dumbledore tell you anything about me?" "Well no. Why?" "Harry I don't know how to say this but… I'm your sister." then she flinched thinking he was going to laugh. "I can prove it." She said. "For one" she said while she reached toward her hair. Then she pulled the side of her hair back and it showed a scar just like Harry's except hers was more like a snake. Harry looked at it in shock. "I also used to be able to speak Parseltongue, too. I guess since Voldemort's soul was destroyed that that part left me. And also Voldemort wasn't able to defeat you because of our moms love for us but our unbreakable bond of magic." she said in a low sorrowful tone. "I never knew I had a sister. Wow." said Harry astonished. "But" she said poking Harry very hard with her wand. "You Can't Tell Anyone!" "Got it." he said. "Also we have the same wands except mine has a different carving. Fawkes gave another feather for me. Here cast a spell with mine and you'll see." "_Lumos!"_ and a terrific bright light came out of Grace s wand. "Wow I can't believe it! Can I borrow your wand sometime?" "Anytime" She said laughing. "Well we better let your irritated friends back in." she still said laughing a little. "That's probably a good idea." and then Harry opened the door. "_We also have telepathy." _said a voice in the back of his head.

Everyone was staring at each other till Draco broke the silence. "Hello Potter." he said in a nasty tone and Grace looked at him the same time Harry did. "And hello Grace fancy seeing you with Potter why don't you come sit with me there's a little more room." She snickered when he said Potter because he was talking about her and didn't know it. "Ok Draco." then she turned to us and said "See you at the feast." And as she turned away Harry saw Draco smiling. "Well what did she talk to you about?" asked Hermione. "O she just wanted to ask me questions about how I defeated Voldemort." "Ok well be there in about five minutes better get ready." said Ron. "Ya that's a good idea" Hermione agreed. Then as the train stopped they hopped off. When Harry saw Draco go to the first year group with Grace he thought "_Grace why is he going with you?"_He heard back "_Because one of the professors came and said "Malfoy why don't you stay with Grace in the first years group then you can sit her down at her house seat" and he said ok. Malfoy is really nice to me. I wonder how he will be when he learns that I'm your sister. And I think he likes me .I kind of like him, too" "Sure, I can't believe that you like him. He was one of Voldemort's servants. You can't trust him!""Harry you don't choose my friends I do. I don't care if he was a servant he's changed. Goodbye now."_ He couldn't believe her. Why did she like Malfoy!? "Harry where going come on." said Ron. Then he went and followed. All of them got in the coach and road down to Hogworts. When he got in and sat down at the Gryffindor table he just saw Professor McGonagall open the doors and the first years (with the exception of his sister) came out. The sorting hat sang its yearly song and then Professor McGonagall started calling names. When she got to the P's she said "Patrick, Glara"

She hurried up sat on the stool and the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN" and all the Slytherins cheered. Then she called "Peters, Grace " she want up and sat down then put on the hat. "Interesting" said the hat "very interesting you're just like your brother." Her fists clenched "and it's very coincidental that he's here right now and in Gryffindor. Shall I tell everyone your little secrect?" "No" Harry heard her whisper. "You don't want anyone to know your brother is Harry Potter?" Everyone's eyes looked at Harry then back to her. "You are very similar. Both have courage, don't want people to sacrifice themselves for you, and you both have green eyes. But you are very braving, strong, kind, and very powerful. You have as much Slytherin as Gryffindor. That's why I would put you in…GRYFFINDOR!" no one clapped she just walked to her seat Malfoy at her heels and then he left without saying anything. She took her place next to Harry and sat everyone looking at us "Stupid hat!" Harry heard her whisper. Then when the sorting was done and food was on the plat everyone started talking to her."Your Harry's real sister huh" said George "Yea I am "she replied. When they asked her such questions as "Do you have a scar to?" she just lifted up her hair. If they asked her about Voldemort she'd just say what she said to me on the train. Then Professor McGonagall asked her to come into the back room she was delighted to go._ "I'll give you a telepath play-by-play ok." "Ok" "Miss. Potter I am sure you are aware that we need to change your last name on the entire lists to Potter?" "Yes and I am very sorry Professor. I just didn't want people to know." "I am very aware of that I was there when we gave you to your guardian. We told her to tell you when you got the other school's letter. Then we decided to train you." "Yes, now can I go back and attend the feast I have many questions to answer." "Very well I will see you tomorrow in my class. I am quite excited to see how well you perform." "Have a good night _

_Professor_ _McGonagall." "I will."_ Then Harry saw her and

Professor McGonagall walks out and she returned to the table. When dinner was done everyone walked to their dormitories. "The password is" said the new prefect "sword" and then the fat lady's panting swung open. "That was cool" said Grace . Then everyone flooded in the common room. "Well I'm going to bed 'night Harry." Then she went to her dorm. "_Merlin's Beard everyones looking at me! How am I suppost to sleep when twenty eyes are staring me?"_ Harry laughed then went off to bed, too. Then when Harry was lying down on his bed he heard Neville say "Harry can I date your sister she cute." Harry snickered and then he heard _"Yuck. I'm with Malfoy." _in the back of his head. Harry frowned at that then said "Sorry Malfoy took her already." "Stupid Malfoy." said Neville. "I didn't know you have an interest for my sister. She doesn't hit me as pretty. When I saw her in the store I didn't think she was all that pretty." "_Oh you're so nice Harry. How do you ever so act that way?" _"Well she is to me." "Well you haven't got a chance Malfoy already has her. But you still might have it if he despises her tomorrow." "Ya that would be good." And then Harry fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

4. First Day Back

When Harry woke up the next day he went downstairs to see his sister playing wizard chess with Ron. "How long have you two been up?" he said "I've been up till five and Ron woke up about an hour ago and since it wasn't time for breakfast he asked for a game of chess and I said yes." "And right now your sister is beating me 5 games to 0." "Check mate." She said "Make that 6 to 0." "So Harry" Grace said. "Who are you asking to the first ball Christmas eve?" "The What?" "The first ball. You know. You might have been sleeping through that" "O ya." Harry replied. "Probably Ginny." "Who do you think will be taking you Grace ?"

Ron asked. "Probably Draco." She said in a happy tone. "Draco Malfoy? You've got to be kidding that filthy twit." "Don't call him that he's really nice and cute." she said in a furious tone. "Harry your sisters a trader you know." "I am not. He's nice to me but that will probably change because he knows I'm a Potter. It's like a curse." "Hope that's the truth." Harry said while Grace scolded him. "I think I'll be going to the Great Hall now good-bye." she said obviously furious with Ron still. "Good-bye" Harry said. "We should probably go, too Ron." said Hermione walking down the stairs. "Ya lets go." As they walked down to the Great Hall they saw Malfoy talking to Grace about something and she looked happy. "Trader" Ron whispered under his breath, Grace looked at him and said the langlock spell and laughed. Harry did the counter-spell and walked by. Then Malfoy said some thing that made her turn her head back his way. Then they both walked into the Great Hall together. "What does she see in him" said Ron. "He's a trader. Harry are you even worried." "A little bit" he replied. Then they all walked in to the Great Hall. When the rush of owls came in to deliver the mail Harry saw that Grace had got one from her aunt. Then to Harry's surprise she handed him a big box with a note that said:

_Dear Harry, _

_I am sure you have met your sister by now. I am happy that you to are united again because with the force of two magical twins are unstoppable. I am happy to say that if you wish you can come live with me and your sister you can. I am a witch so you won't get any Muggle rubbed on you. Here is a box with some goodies I thought you might like._

"Wow. Ron look I got three chocolate frogs, a little cake and its marble my favorite, and some little dragon figures that are like real dragons. How did she know I like marble cake?" Harry asked "Well there my favorite, too you know. Hey I'll trade you my purple Norwegian Ridge-Back for you orange Horntail." "No I want to keep my Horntail. This is the exact one I beat in the Triwizard Tournament." "Ok then suit yourself." She said. "But how did she get this stuff it's amazing." "Well" she said "she's kind of rich. So are you going to come live with her or what she had a room for all of your things ready." "Well… I'm in." he replied. "Great" she said. "Hey Grace ." said none other than Malfoy. "Ya Drake?" she replied. "Great new nicknames." said Ron. Harry and Ron laughed. "Shut up you !"They kept on laughing. "_Sileocio!"_ she said. At that instant Ron and Harry's mouth closed like zippers. Draco and Grace started laughing so hard Draco had to learn against her not to fall._ "Oparor"_ and they could talk again. "You out of all people Harry I thought you would be fine with me and Draco being friends" Draco frowned when she said that. "Well your brother obviously isn't fond of the idea." "Yes I'm not fond that my sister is dating a twit like you." "He's not a twit he's a sweet person and were not dating." she said furiously. "And since when did you make your sisters decisions for her." said Draco "Ever since you stepped into her life." Harry said angrily taking out his wand. "_Accio Harry's wand!" _All of a sudden Harry's wand flew into Grace 's hand and Harry didn't have it any more. "Give it back." "Not until you promise not to shoot Draco with it." "Fine I promise." "Ok fine here." and she threw it back to him. "We better get to class Draco. Don't want to miss Transfiguration." "Good idea." He agreed. "I bet he's going to ask her to the ball today and she'll say yes." "Bet your right Ron." said Hermione. "We better go." "Ya lets go." agreed Ron. When they got to Transfiguration Grace was teaching Draco how to turn a strawberry into a grape."_Grippret_!" said Malfoy. "No Draco not grippet , grappet. Watch_ Grappet"_ and the strawberry turned into a grape. "Brilliant." Said Draco. "O look here comes Lord Cant-keep-his-mouth-shut."Grace said pointing to Harry and Ron. Just when Ron was going to say something to them but then Professor McGonagall came out. "Today class we are going to start our Anmagi studies and soon hope you will pass your test." That lesson dragged on because he already heard this lesson and he was still mad at Grace . What if his sister dates Malfoy? Has he really changed? That lesson also was the worst because Professor McGonagall said that these were going to be the permanent partner for this year. Draco smiled at that one. Then after lessons were done they set off together. "Now it's really bothering me that there partners." "Well maybe it will end badly and Draco will be turned into a ferret forever." "I doubt that Ron my sister might move to the dark side. I won't let him turn her into a dark witch!" "Harry I highly doubt that she will turn into a dark witch." It got worse because when they walked into Herbology class at that instant Grace fell and Draco caught her but fell and she landed with head on his chest. Then she stood up and said "Thank you Draco." And then she fell a little bit but he caught her by her waist. "This is a love horror show." whispered Ron. "O hey guys." Grace said. "I'm sorry about this morning will you forgive me?" she said sympathetically. "Ok we forgive you."Harry said feeling like a two year old. Just then Professor Sprout came out. "Hello class today we will be using Haliheart plants. Can anyone tell me what they are good for?" only two hands shot up right away Grace 's and Hermione's. "Yes Miss. Peters." "Potter" "O yes continue" "Well then Haliheart plants are biting plants but if you get the petals off them before they bite you and inject a sleeping substance because they do not like to be picked the leaves are good for curing any kind of mixed up curse or spell and if you attract the sleeping powder from the middle of the plant it can be used for a potion or a medical purpose." "That is correct 10 points for Gryffindor."

"So today I will pick your partners and you will be getting the leaves and crushing them then roll it into a ball and use the freezing charm so they can be used as pills. If anyone gets bit tell me at once." "Ok partners. Malfoy, Goyle. Granger, Weasley.

Potter, Peters" "Potter." As she went around naming partners Harry and Grace went to a plant. "What was the charade with you falling?" "Charade, Harry honestly you think I fell on purpose so I could get close to Draco? Your paranoid with this aren't you?" "Well I just don't want him to turn you into a dark witch." "Honestly Harry I can take care of myself I don't need you to be pushing me around telling me what to do. I'm not going to turn into what almost killed me." "You've got a point." "Thank you! So did you ask Ginny to the ball yet?" "I haven't got around to it." "Harry the balls only in five days and you haven't asked anyone." "Has he asked you yet?" "No he hasn't this morning he was but Lord Cant-keep-his-mouth-shut over there ruined it. So he's probably going to ask me at lunch or after school." "Hopefully he doesn't ask you." "Ok when I'm around you or Ron or Hermione we are not going to talk about Draco ok?"

"Agreed." "So you know the night Neville asked if he could date me." "Ya and I almost said yes." "Well I kina got mad and people asked me why so I had to tell them that he asked me to go out with him because I don't want people to know we are telepathic." "Are you serious? That's so funny huh poor Neville everything always goes wrong for him." "You got that right." Just then Professor Sprout announced that class was over. "Well it's time for lunch I'm starving." Said Ron. "Aren't you always?" "Well that's a good question Grace . Hum I don't know." "Well I have to go Draco's waving to me to come over see you guys later." Then she walked away over towards Malfoy. "I bet he's going to ask her right now." "Well if he does she won't tell us." "Well I wouldn't Harry you guys I don't like Malfoy either but you got to let your sister have some happiness you know what if she said you couldn't be with Ginny would you be like her?" said Hermione. "I guess but still Ginny's not formally evil." "Just give it a rest Harry." So they all walked silently to the Great Hall and entered. They saw Grace sitting there smiling. "This can't be good." Said Ron. "Did he ask you?" questioned Hermione. "Yep he did and I said yes!" "I'm happy for you unlike your brother over here." "Ya but people are going to think I'm weird but they don't know he's changed." "Well do you have your dress?" "My aunts sending it to me she said it was what mom wore to the Yule Ball in her time. She said it's very pretty." "I thought the Yule Ball was only for the Triwizard Tournament." said Harry "Well back then Hogworts had it every year." "O well I hope you have fun. I'll try to get a seat next to you to make sure he doesn't "accidently" trip you." "Shut up Harry you still have to ask Ginny." "I know I do. I'm asking her today." "Well good for you, Ron?" she said pointing to Hermione "Have you asked her yet." He shook his head "Well Ron you better hurry it takes longer for girls to get ready." So as Grace and Hermione were sitting there discussing the ball Harry saw Malfoy come and walk over and tap him on the shoulder. "What Malfoy?" Harry said angrily. "Well I know that you're not fond of the idea that I'm taking Grace to the ball but I've changed." "Well as long as my sisters happy I'm fine but don't you dare do anything to hurt her or it will end badly " "Ok I would never hurt her." "Harry, Draco sit down at your tables." said Grace . "What did you say to him?" "You sound irritated." "Harry what did you say to him?" "I just told him if he hurt you he was in for it." "Well thank you for your concern but I think I'll be fine." "Ok Grace I'm just making sure." "Sure." She said enthusiastically. Then Professor McGonagall came out and said "As you may know the First Ball is in 5 days. You will need to wear formal dress. That is all we shall now eat." Then the food appeared on the plates. "Grace how often does umm she —"Aunt Hailey"-

"Ya Aunt Hailey send things?" "Why?" "Well I kind of forgot to get formal clothes." "She was going to send you some anyways it was dad's she said it's still in style if you know what I mean." "Ya I do." "Hey did you get dad's invisibility cloak?" "Ya I did." "Well I got mom's portal opener. You click a button say were you want to go it can be in the Muggle world and it will let you go even to a specific place." "That's cool can I use it sometime?" "Sure if I can use the invisibility cloak." "Deal." Harry said. Then when the food was done they walked to their Divination lesson. Grace sat next to Ginny and Harry sat next to Ron. "So is Harry going to ask me to the dance?" whispered Ginny. "I don't know when but I'm sure he will." Grace replied. "Well do you think he'll like my dress?" "Im sure Ginny it's very pretty." "So who are you going with?" "Draco Malfoy." "Draco? Why?" "Well he's cute and funny." "The total package!" whispered Ron. "Hey Ron in your future I see you fail in a lot of things. But you will get Percy's job." She said. She and Ginny laughed and then turned to their crystal ball. After Divination Harry caught up with Ginny "Ginny would you like to go to the First Ball with me?" "I would love to Harry but what took you so long?" "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

5. Confessions

The night of the First Ball Harry was rushing around getting himself ready. "Ron have you seen my hair brush?" "It's on the sink Harry!" "O I forgot to look." It was haywire for the boys but the girls didn't seem like they were running around too much. When all they boys were ready they came downstairs to get their dates. Everybody in Gryffindor had a Gryffindor date except Harry's sister who was sitting down by Hermione. "Well I better get going to see Draco. Harry I like dad's tux." "I like your dress, too." Grace was wearing a pink dress and had a sweater with crystals on it. "Thank you Harry. Good-bye guys." and then she walked out of the common room. "Where's Ginny?" "She's still upstairs." "Ok I'll just wait for her down here." When Ginny came down she was wearing a blue dress with a matching blue shawl. "You look very pretty tonight." "Thank you Harry." "Welcome. Shall we go now?" "We shall." As they walked to the ball they could see lights all along the walkway and about everyone from Hogworts going into the building. As they got up there they had to say their names. "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley" he said "You may enter." said Flinch. It was spectacular! Purple twinkly lights were hanging everywhere.

He saw Grace sitting at a table with Malfoy and hurried to get a seat. "O hello Harry and Ginny." she said. "I thought you would never come _and I wanted it to stay that way!"_ she thought. "Grace would you like to dance?" said Draco probably an accuse to go and get away from Harry . "Sure I would love to." She they went to the dance floor. "Want to follow?" "Ok but you are not cutting in with them I am not dancing with Draco Malfoy." "Ok I'll find someone you can dance with like Neville them I'll cut in." "Fine but make it only two minutes." 'Ok, Ok." So after a couple minutes Harry found Neville and handed Ginny to him and then found Grace and Malfoy. "May I cut in?" he said. "Just let him he wants to make sure I'm fine." she whispered to him. "Here you go." "What do you want Harry?" she said as they were dancing "Just to make sure your ok" "That's what I thought. Harry I'm having fun with him." "Fine it's just..." "You're worried aren't you?" "Yes I just still don't trust him and I don't want to lose the last wizard in my family." "Aw Harry I appreciate that but it's really annoying so keep it down to a minimum level like staking under your invisibility cloak ok?" "Fine" Then Harry handed her back to Draco and went over to Ginny. "Is she dying?" "No she fine." "I told you Harry." said Hermione dancing passed them with Ron. "We should go and sit down it's almost time for food." "Good idea." When they sat down they saw Malfoy sitting alone. "Where's my sister?" "She went to the Gryffindor house she said she needed to get some sleep for a big test you guys have in charms." "We don't have a test in charms. Did you hurt her?" Harry said pulling out his wand. "No I didn't she said exactly what I said." "Fine" So they ate quietly and when the ball was over they went back. "Hermione when you get up there see if she's their and if she is send green sparks down the stairs." "Ok" as he waited five minutes later he saw green sparks shoot down the stairs. "Well good." He told himself then went to bed. When everyone was in their beds sleeping Harry heard a noise downstairs. When he got closer he heard the saddest song in his life. As he went downstairs until he could see someone by the fire.

"_Condfundus!" _Harry said. _"Finite Incantartien!" _the voice said and it absorbed his spell. "Harry is that you!" said the voice tearfully. "Grace ?" "Ya and you almost killed me." "Why are you playing that piano and where did you get it?" "Well Aunt Hailey gave me a pocket piano for Christmas. I took Muggle lessons but I was too good for them "Then why are you crying?" "It's mom and dad's anniversary." Grace started crying and Harry went over to hug her. "It's ok Grace its fine." "I know its fine but still he killed them he did. At least he suffered from you. I just wish I could take that night back I haven't even seen the house before. I have nothing to remember them by only mom's portal opener." "We can go right now." "What do you mean?" "To the house." "Harry it's nearly one are you really up to it?" "Ya I think I am we don't have school tomorrow." "Ok are we going to apperate?" "Ya why you can do it can you?" "Ya I can I'm fine. But you can't apperate in Hogwarts" "I know." So they walked outside of the Hogwarts grounds. "Ready?" "Ready." It was a flash and then they were in Godric's Hollow. "A church? Are we in the graveyard?" "I thought it was a good start." "Ya Harry here they are." "Hermione's wreath is still there." On the gravestone was a tiny wreath Hermione left last time they were here.

Grace bent down with her wand and on the gravestone appeared a picture of all four of them. "Where'd you get that picture I only have one with three people on it." "Aunt Hailey" "Right do you want to go to the house?" "Sure." As they walked to the house Harry saw Grace crying. "Are you ok?" "Ya I'm fine it's just." "Your emotional today?" "Shut-up Harry. I'm just sad." "I know so here we are." Harry was remembering the last time that they were here and a snake tried to attack them. "Hope the snakes not still here." "Snake?" "Later" "Harry look!"(she said pointing to a picture of her and Harry sitting down on a chair) "Who's that?" "Us!" "Really I look different without a scar." "Really you look the same to me….. Harry I think we need to go." "Why?" "I think I know what you meant by snake. Run!" At that same moment a giant snake similar to the one he and Hermione saw was coming straight for Grace . The snake should be dead. Unless it had…"Grace watch out." At that moment the snake grabbed Grace 's foot and pulled her back. "_Expelliamus!"_ the snake recoiled at that moment and went away while Grace was still lying on the floor. "Harry help it cut my foot I can't get up. I hate snakes. I'm glad Nagini is dead" "Grace here _Episky_ are you ok can you walk again." "Ya I'm fine thanks I need help up." "Ok here." Harry helped Grace up and let her stand a bit and then saw a scar on her arm. "What's this?" Harry said pointing to the scar on her arm and as he noticed there were scars all over her arms and legs. "O nothing I'm clumsy that's all." "Ya clumsy sure." "Let's go back I think people would notice a grand piano in the common room." "You're probably right." So they apperated and when Grace packed up her piano and then they went to bed, without knowing that it was snowing and Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

6. The Journal

"Harry! Come on Presents!" He heard from downstairs. Harry went to get his robe and ran downstairs to see a giant Christmas tree and presents by it. "Grace what are you doing here aren't you going to Aunt Hailey's." "No I wanted to see what Christmas at Hogworts was like." "Ya cool and why do you have the piano out?" "Well I asked Professor McGonagall and she said I can put it out and play it." "And she's bloody good Harry. She can play Fur Elise" Exclaimed Ron and Hermione nodding in agreement. "It's time to open presents now, ok here's the order Harry opens one then Ron then Hermione then me then Ginny." So Harry grabbed the top box with his name on it. "It's from Hagrid." What Harry got from Hagrid was a book about giants and other big monsters. Grace got a flute similar to what Harry got his first year and a book with pictures also similar of what Harry had. "Well it's time to go Harry." "Go where?" "To Aunt Hailey's! We're going to Apperate there." "But you can't" "I have special privileges Hermione from Professor McGonagall. We all can come if you want to." "I would love, too!" said Hermione. "Ron?" "Blimey yes!" "Ginny I'm sure your coming." "Ya I guess." "And she all has presents for us. I told her you guys would probably come." "Cool" "On the count of three. Ready! One…. Two… Three!" then as the whirl of the wind and a zip there were standing in a light room with a Christmas tree put up in the center. "Wow this looks like the houses my dad described at work!" "Well were the only witches in the area so we have to act Muggle in rooms with windows." Then a woman who looked about thirty with long black hair and wearing a dress robe that had Christmas colors came in. "Oh Hello Grace , Harry, and I see you brought friends wonderful! I made lots of food. Hope your hungry!" "Boy am I!" Ron said. "Aunt Hailey this is Ron, Ginny his sister and Hermione." "Well it's nice to meet you all. And Harry you're so big and you have your mother's—"Eyes"- Yes her eyes just like Grace . Oh here are your presents. Ron I got you a mini Quidditch set and Ginny I got you a practice quaffle ball and a mini Quidditch set and Hermione I got you a W.a.n.d.s practice book and the new version of Dark_ and Light History_. Harry and Grace I got you the same thing. Here it is." What they got was a book with defensive, useful, and knowledgeable spells because she found out about Harry's D.A. meetings and she got them magical coins that when you press them together they do powerful magic. After they ate Hermione said "Thanks Aunt Hailey for all of this but me, Ron, and Ginny must go. Mrs. Weasley wanted us to come today at 3:00 and its 2:30." "Yes dreary you must get going it's a long way to Molly and Arthur's." "You know my mother and father?" "Best of friends we are. Give them my love and say hi for me will you." "We will." And then Grace went with them back to the castle to disapperate them to the Weasley's. Then as Harry walked around he saw a picture of what looked like Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa and Aunt Hailey. "Aunt Hailey what is this?" "O that's me and my brother and Narcissa. I don't talk about them much." "Why?" "Well when he turned into a Death Eater he turned rogue and wanted me to join. I hid from Voldemort like your mother and father. Your mother was my secret keeper as Sirius was theirs. Sirius was my friend even when he was in Azkaban for killing Peter but we the people of the order knew that he was not guilty because Peter came back." "Wow so you're related to Draco?" "Yes I am but I cannot believe my brother would drag him into that like he did." "Well did you know Grace "-zip-. "Wow never seen worked up like that to see them late. Serves her right Ron dropped all of his things when we were two thirds there." "Now Harry what were you telling me about Grace and Draco?" "Yes Harry what were you telling her about me and Draco? I'm sure you found out by now she was related to them." "Well I was going to tell her that you and he are dating." "Oh you are Grace are you?" "I really hate you Harry. And yes we are he asked me right before he left for the holidays." "Well that's good might knock some sense into him that boy. Worried about him and Narcissa. Oh I have to go to the market why don't you two stay here and give Harry a tour." "Ok get us two chocolate bars and some carnation soda." "Will do." Then she stepped out of the front door. "What's carnation soda?" "You'll see now come on. Now here is your room." "It's big and not covered in toys." "Well what did you expect a hurricane to come before and knock everything down." The room was large and spacious with a lot of room and bookshelves and a large spot for other things. "Here's the magic room." This room was large and made of concrete. It had many books and auror things. "And here's my room. My books, my TV, my desk." Her room was crimson and yellow like Gryffindor. "This is cool where did you get this stuff." "I made it these colors. Its normal colors are pink and green but I like this better. Ohh!" Then she slipped what looked like a basilisk skinned journal under her blanket. "What's that?" "Nothing just my journal you know secret. No touchy, touchy." "Ya sure." And then "Ding" a bell rang. "Oh that's probably Mrs. Jenkins who helps Aunt Hailey with her papers stay here and I'll go." "Ok." As Harry saw her turn the corner he picked up the diary and it said in an ominous voice. "You have to show your scar to pass. Do not force unless you want it to be your last." Harry showed his scar and the journal opened. He turned to the first page and it said _Voldemort has captured me. He has fought off my protectors and has used the cruciatis curse on me to tell him secret information about my brother and the stone._ As he turned the pages it got worse and worse finally he got to the last page. Written in blood it said _You will pay. Your life will cost this and you shall be dead just like your filthy parents – Lord Voldemort. _"What are you doing?" said a tearful voice. "Just looking at the basilisk skin cover." "You opened it didn't you." "And if I did." "Oh Harry" she said as she fell into his arms. "It's its so hard Harry. He captured me killed all those people. They died for me Harry died." "I know how you feel when I battled him all those people died for me. I was angry with myself." "But Harry did you read the back." "Yes I did." "Well he got his chance. I'm lucky expelliamus worked or I'd be dead. And because he tortured me so much the cruciatis curse doesn't work on me." "Well you are lucky. If that happened to me I would be turned mad by then." She laughed softly. "But what were you talking about. A stone that he wanted what was that." –ding- "Grace open up I forgot my key and I can't grab my wand." "I'll tell you later Harry." She said rubbing her eyes. "Ya you owe me an explanation." Then they rushed to get the door for Aunt Hailey. "Here you go." She said as she handed them their candy bars and soda. "Here lets go to the magic room I want to see a book." "Ok come on." As they walked to the magic room Harry had tried some of the food that he had gotten. "This is really good beats chocolate frogs and the soda it tastes like fizzy cherry water and now it's changing." "Well that's what it is." "Wow never knew." "It's a common Muggle treat Hermione should know about it. Bunches of candy and different kinds of soda are all around in the Muggle world." "Ya and it's really good." "So what book do you want to check out here?" "Oh no I just wanted to talk to you. It's about something you have done before that I think might help this year, too." "And that is?" "Harry I want to start up D.A. with you and help you teach." "And why is that?" "Well this year you know how we only study what we need to and some of it is only Defense against Dark Arts." "Ya and it's less fun." "Well that's why and I think Professor McGonagall might want us to do it to help with spells." "Well we have to ask her." "Ya after we get back from the Holidays." "Right" "Right"


	7. Chapter 7

7. D.A Again

"I think that's a great idea Grace but you have to ask Professor McGonagall." Said Hermione "Ya I will since we don't have school today either. So I can ask her quick." "Ya and if she says yes we can put out posters for sign-ups." "Ya" "Ok don't get your hopes up." Said Ron. "I know Ron but still it would be fun." "I get it Hermione but still." "Well I'm going to ask Professor so wish me luck." "We will" Harry, Ron and Hermione said together. Then Grace left out through the door. "Hope Professor lets us." "Ron she will I know she will." "Let's go to breakfast ok will learn later." As they went to breakfast they saw Malfoy talking to Grace who seemed in a rush. When she saw us she turned and said "She said yes!" and then went back to Malfoy. As breakfast was waiting to appear Grace , Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were telling all the Gryffindors who were in D.A. before that it was starting again. "It's starting again yes!" said Neville. "We also have a new teacher." Harry said. "It's Grace ." Everyone congratulated her and Harry was happy to see her that way. "When's the next meeting though?" she asked. "How about tomorrow after school. We'll tell the rest of the people in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and the news should spread." Hermione suggested. "That's a good plan Hermione suggesting how fast the heir of Slytherin rumor Harry had fashioned." "The what?" Grace asked. "Later." Said Harry. "You have a lot of laters in your life Harry." said Grace the next day classes dragged on and on. After class everyone rushed to the come and go room for D.A. "Ok everyone." Harry said. "Since this is the first class we had in three years I think we should start with a duel. Grace ?" "Sure I'll go easy on you." "Oooo." All the girls said. "Go get her Harry she's your sister you can hurt her." Said Ron. So they stepped up bowed and when Harry yelled start no one moved. "_Stupefy!_" yelled Harry. "_Finite Incantartien!"_ Grace yelled. Then all of a sudden Grace said._ "Expelliamus!" Stupefy!...Featara!" _Harry was knocked to his feet. Grace came over him and said. "Not so little anymore am I?" "Nope." "Grace that was bloody brilliant how you did it so fast I mean it was all of a sudden." Said Ron out of breath. "Thanks Ron that was just me warming up. Today I think we should learn passed spells you could not do or just review. Do you agree Harry?" "That's a good start. I think you broke my back." Everyone laughed while Grace helped Harry up. "I think since there are so many of us that we should have groups then switch each meeting. How about we switch girls with me and boys with Grace ." So everyone went to their groups. "I think at the end we take the best performing person in our group and let them battle." "Good idea Grace ." "Harry?" "Ya" "Try not to flirt with the girls ok." "Wow." And they went to their groups. "Ok guys." Whispered Grace "We know Hermione will be picked so I will watch her while she practices and you will work hard. I took the duel with me and Harry to get the girls thinks they're better so they get brash. I think it worked so practice hard and look at my duel for an example. Now," she said in a louder voice. "We are going to be in different groups for spells. Neville what spell do you want to work on in your group." "Stupefy." "Ok anyone who wants to do that spell goes by Neville and start. Ron what spell?" "Review right?" "Ya." "Ok I think we should do sectumsempra on the dummy even though we can't use it here." "Ok his group. Anyone else can do any spell they want." On Harry's side he was saying "Ok everyone can do the spell they want. I will observe and help." As class went on Grace 's group switch spells and so did Harry's then it was time for the duel. "Harry who do you pick?" "Hermione" "I pick Ron." "You know I can't beat her." "Yes I know you can't beat her you but I'm confident you can. Just do what we practiced right after you bow wait five seconds if she gives you a spell finite Incantartien it then start without hesitating." "Ok I'm ready." "Go get 'em Ron." The boys yelled. "Come on Hermione." The girls yelled. "Bow." Said Harry. "Start." _"Expelliamus."_ Yelled Hermione._ "Finite Incantartien….Expelliamus…. Stupefy!"_said Ron. Hermione fell to the floor and Ron came close to her and helped her up. "Ron... you, you." Said Hermione stuttering. "Good job Ron I told you, you could do it!" said Grace . "Grace come here." "Yes Harry?" She walked over to him "How'd you do it?" "Do what?" "NO one beats Hermione at dueling how did Ron manage?" "I told him what to do in a battle if it were real he took it smoothly and managed on his own." "Wow." "And look I did something good for him when I helped him all the boys are now worshiping him." "You did good Grace ." "Naturally." "Grace come here." Yelled Neville. "Coming!" "Your one good teacher you know that." "Harry I've had lots of battles with Voldemort in my life I'm experienced." "Grace !" "Ok" as she went over Harry gave her a smile than walked over to Hermione. "Did she jinx him or something?" "Nope just told him good advice. Didn't cheat or do anything wrong." "Wow that's amazing no one beats Hermione." Said Cho Chang. "Well someone has." Said Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Visitors

At breakfast the next morning Professor McGonagall announced "very important news." "Today I am glad to tell you that we are having a special day for everyone's parents to come and see Hogwarts. This day will take place on the 12th of January. This is next week. That is all." Then the food appeared. "Wow since when did Hogwarts do things like that?" asked Grace . "I don't know they never did it when I was here." Said Hermione. "Oh I just realized something dreadfully bad for me anyways." "What's that?" "Harry I'm going to have to meet Draco's parents." "Ohhh that is bad, bloody bad." "Thanks Ron it's just I don't know if they'll like me." "I'm sure my parents will." "Draco how are you today." "Well I'm fine but you don't seem to be." "Well ya because I don't think your parents will like me." "I said I'm sure they will I just like them so you probably will be fine." "Thanks Draco." Then she kissed him on the cheek. "You better sit down now." Then she sat down to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry with their mouths hanging open. "What? You kiss Ginny." She said to Harry. "You…You…." "Spit it out Ron." "Grace you just kissed a bloody Death Eater! And…." "And….." "And there's no doubt that you'll turn evil." "Oh my word Ron you're still on to that. You're getting under my skin about this. Just lay off! And he's not a Death Eater he's a person like you. He's as much as a Death Eater as I am. Can't you at least understand that? You're a wreck Ron and you three, too. You're as much as the blame as Ron I can't even stand you guys anymore!" Then she marched out of the Great Hall. As she walked out everyone was looking at Harry and Ron "You think she's going to take that out on us in D.A. meetings?" "I hope she doesn't. I already have bruises from her." Days went by and Grace never talked to them privately once. She only talked to them during D.A meetings and when she had to otherwise it was silent. Then finally it was a day before the parent's day and everyone was getting ready. "Harry?" "Oh you're talking to me again?" "I need to tell you something." "And that is?" "Ok you know when Voldemort well his servants tortured me. Well Lucius Malfoy was standing right next to him every time." "Blimey!" "And if he recognizes me he might tell Draco." "Grace how'd you even escape?" "She killed him! Bellatrix Lestrange." "Killed who?" "Uncle Sirius." "So he knew, too. Merlin's beard who else knew." "About everyone in the order and a couple others." "So how did he do it?" "Well you know the killing curse." "Ya but you'd be dead." "No Harry there is another one. If you say Avada Kedaveria then it will look like the persons dead. He did that to me and he acted like he was a Death Eater. Then when he was to dispose of my body he took me out into the woods, woke me up and we ran for it." "So Lucius Malfoy thinks you're dead?" "Well sort of. No I don't think he does." "Well you'll have to deal with it then." "Great advice Harry." she said enthusiastically. "Just doing my best." As that day went on Grace still had the face on when she was telling Harry about Voldemort. "What's wrong with her?" asked Hermione. "She's just down in the dumps still about Ron." "I saw her talking to you Harry and it looked urgent. She can't be mad anymore." "_Don't you dare tell her or you'll get it!"_ Grace thought. "She was just saying sorry to me that's all." "Ok so why is she moaning in her sleep night huh?" "She never told me that." "Oh I thought she would've." Then as they went back to their dorms for bed Harry caught up to Grace and said "You never told me that you were moaning in your sleep and breathing fast." "Oh Hermione told you?" "Ya" "Fine I dream about all the times with Voldemort when bad things happen to me like the argument we had." "You count that as bad?" "I guess my brain does." "So have you figured out a solution yet?" "I'm still thinking you?" "Nope no clue" "Guess I'll have to wing it." "Hope you wing it good." "Me, too. Night Harry" "Night" As the night went on Harry couldn't sleep he was worried and excited but mostly worried. Would his sister be in any danger with the Malfoys knowing? As he was thinking this he drifted to sleep. The next day he woke up to Ron rushing around the room. "Ron what are you doing?" "My mother will be outraged if I don't look presentable and Merlin's Beard its hard." "O great I think Aunt Hailey's coming, too." "Well you better get ready we have only an hour." So as they were rushing around they heard the girls coming downstairs. "How are they so fast Harry?" Seamus asked "Why are you asking me?" "You have a sister." "Well I don't know. They probably wake up early." "Or were late. Let's go!" Then all the boys walked downstairs to see all the girls walking out but Grace . "Harry I'm not sure if I" "So you're scared of a few ex-Death Eaters but you walk out and face Voldemort at first glance." "Fine I'll go but if there's a ten-thousand Galleon price on my head the next time I wake up you're in for it" "I'll keep that in mind" Then they walked out together. "Grace over here." "There's Draco and his Parents I got to go" "See you." Then she walked over while Harry listened to the conversation. "Hello and ." "Hello Grace nice to see you again." "You to ." "Please call me Lucius." "Mother, Father you may know this is my girlfriend Grace ." "We both know her in past times Draco no need to introduce." "Yes Draco," Said Narcissa. "No need we have met in very…dark times." "Yes and it's nice to see you both." "Quite polite to us after all she went through isn't she Narcissa?" "Very and all that she went through with Bella." Grace smiled. "Father what are you talking about?" "That is a story for later Draco now the question is to her but I think she knows what that is." "The anti-colecto curse." "Very high talent for Black now isn't it?" "I wouldn't say that." "True you wouldn't after that day." "Mother, Father what is this about?" "Draco it is about Voldemort but I dare not need to say more do I?" "No I think your fine Lucius fine by all means." "Narcissa I think you are very well right." "So how is new life fitting for you without suffering and all?" "Very well thank you." Grace was about full of tears in her eyes but would not let them leak. "As I am sure of. Now must I say that's an awfully red mark there." Lucius said as he reached for her hand. On her hand it looked like a zigzagged line but when Harry looked closer he found that it was a snake. "Oh that's just from me tripping" "Tripping yes quite a simple excuse. Draco I need to have a talk with you." "Yes father." and then Draco and Lucius walked to a corner. Grace was left with Narcissa. "Well Grace looks like you kept this secret." "Yes it does but I have told someone about Voldemort. But I do not need to worry because he is gone." "Yes no need to worry. How is Hailey doing?" "Quite fine she is coming here today." "I will be so glad to see her. Hope she knows about you two I mean Draco and you" "Oh yes she does my brother told her." "Oh Harry yes the one who killed the Dark Lord, The Boy Who Lived well send my Hellos." "I will do so." "So the Cruciatis cruse wore off on you has it or was that just a myth." "Just a myth it still works." "shame" just then Draco walked over with his father. "Well Draco I think she will be fine. We are going to walk around the castle and renew everything in our young age here." "Ok Father." Then the Malfoys left. "Well I should get going Draco." "Yes and I know and I really don't care." "Thanks Draco." Then she walked up to Harry. "Harry I know you were listening I can read half of your mind and you were setting off signals." "They were trying to intimidate you." "I know it happens a lot with me it's fine." "And that scare on your hand what is that from?" "Voldemort using the fire curse on me." "Well got that cleared up." "Ya but Harry did you see me I was almost ready to shoot them it was horrid." "But they wanted you to and you lied to Narcissa." "I know Harry I didn't want to give them too much information." "Good idea" "Thanks. Hey today when we all go to bed at one get Ron and come downstairs. It's time I tell you guys about the stone."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ron wake up." "Blimey Harry it's one in the morning." "I know but Grace said she had to tell us something." "Did it have to be one in the morning." "Yes!" "Fine" so Ron and Harry walked downstairs to see Grace , Ginny and Hermione sitting down. "Took you long enough." Stated Grace "This better be important Harry almost blasted me awake." "Ron it is she told us so." "Ok guys sit. I know Harry you've heard half of this before but here I go. When I was nine and the order was watching over me because they didn't know where my Aunt was I stayed at Grindlewald place with occasional Order members like Tonks or Kingsley. One day when older order members were protecting me we stumbled upon some Death Eater members. They knew that the Order was transporting and were ready for us. But it was unexpected to find them where we were going. They attacked us and won all the Order members who were protecting me died." "Died?" Grace nodded her head. "Ron all of them they might even be in the picture Harry has. So as I was saying they took me captive and took me to the Death Eater "Camp". Then they used the Cruciatis curse on me to get information about Harry and something that was put in my possession at five." Then she held up a pink crystallized stone. Hermione gasped. "This is the Crucifics stone. This makes any witch or wizard more powerful. He wanted it well his Death Eaters wanted it for him. But I would not give them whereabouts of it." "Where was it?" Hermione asked. "It was in my wand I apperated it there. It fit fine in it." "So is that why you were unable to go mad like Neville's parent's?" "Yep Harry that's why." "But who rescued you?" asked Ginny. "Sirius He didn't want to escape jail right when he was put in it so he snuck out sometimes to see me. Now Hermione how did you know it was the stone it has a different appearance to its owner." "I knew it because in the book it says that the last owner was David Potter and I assume that was Harry's and yours Grandfather." "That's why my Aunt gave it to you she knew you would figure it out. Anyways I'm telling you guys about this because I think I can trust you with this little secret." "Grace you can trust us I'm sure." Said Ginny. "_Harry don't tell anyone but Neville this… His parents are in the hospital because they were protecting our information."_ "Huhh" Harry said while everyone was looking at him. "Harry why did you say?" "Nothing Hermione." "Well I got to go you guys can go back to bed." "Hold it where are you going?" "Must you ruin everything Harry?" "Yes now where are you going?" "Fine I'm going on a date." "with who?" "Draco Malfoy" "And where are you going?" "And since when did you become my father?" "Answer the question." "Were going to a café in France." "And I'm coming under my invisibility cloak." "You must ruin everything. How will it cover your broom?" "I have my ways" "Fine if he finds out then you have to say you were spying and I didn't know." "Ok I will." "Fine follow me. But if we kiss you can't say a word about it." So Grace and Harry walked out. She saw Draco down the hallway and waved. "Hello Draco." "Hello are you ready?" "I'm ready and you?" "Ready also" "Good lets go." So they hoped on Draco's broom. _"Grace mines faster than his." "You'll have to slow then." "You're making this less fun." "Oh this is fun is it?" "I didn't mean it that way." "Sure"_ "Draco lean left a bit I want to go through Paris." Bump! "Grace what was that?" "A threshal it's fine." _"What you do that for!?" "Oh I'm sorry I couldn't see you there?" "You know I think I will have some fun here. Oh what shall I do? Knock Malfoy off his broom? I think that's a good start." "You wouldn't" "I would." "If you do I'm telling everyone about how you're stalking me." "Toshea." "Ya so shut up and watch where you're going."_ "So Draco anything interesting happen in Slytherin quarters?" "Nope it's all fine but you know you're in the papers?" "I like attention unlike my brother over there at Hogwarts." "Ya he seems fine though about us dating?" "Everything is not as it seems Draco." She said looking at the empty space which was filled with Harry. "Ya again I'm sorry about my parents." "It's ok Draco fine I get it a lot you know ex-Death Eater's around Kockturn Alley we have to go there sometimes. Creepy place gives me the chills." "Me, too but not as much but once I thought I saw your brother in a Mummy case." Harry thought back at when he first used the floo powder network and got right in Knockturn Alley. "You were probably just imagining things." "Ya I think your right…..Were here!" It was a bright town that was probably Paris but Harry had no clue. Draco and Grace landed about a quarter-of-a-mile from the city Harry did the same. Harry walked behind them he heard conversation of him some of others and a movie they probably saw on their last date. Some snide comments from Grace to reveal where Harry was, was a statement like "Grace is Harry bothering you any?" and she would answer back "Not at all Harry's behind me now." _"Clever but he doesn't have the intellect to take that into perspective." "Oh new fancy words what happened did you fall off your broom and hit your head? Careless Harry tut, tut."_ "Here we are." "Draco did you trade your Galleons for Muggle money?" "Yes but you have to handle it I'm not that good with it being raised as a wizard in full perspective." _"Wow he doesn't know who to use Muggle money?" "Harry if I asked you how many pounds are twenty Galleons you wouldn't know." "Ya its, its" "Its thirty Harry."_ "So where would you like to sit?" "Over there is fine." She picked a spot that had three chairs so Harry could stalk undetectably. As they sat down the waitress came over "Je voudrais saisir votre orde Miss et M.?" Grace answered back "deux français creps veuillez avec un baggete." "You can speak French?" "French, Bulgarian, English, German etc. etc. etc." "Oui" said the waitress. "I Didn't know you were bilingual." "Well I speak more than two and do you think I only went only to Hogwarts for school?" "No I thought you went to Dumstrang." "I did" "Cool did you learn any Dark Arts?" "If I say that's what the school specialize in would that answer your question?" "Pretty much." _"See no intellect." "Shut up Harry._ _Vous êtes très stupide et idiotes_ ." _"What's that mean." "It means you are stupid and idiotic. I think it fits you." _Then the waitress brought the food. "Merci beaucoup." Grace said. Then the waitress left. "So did you meet Viktor Krum?" "Funny story about that but it's too long to tell." "I'm a good listener." "Fine long story short I dated him till Voldemort found me and I had to move." "Where'd you move to?" "France." "That explains things. So you know Fleur?" She nodded." Best of friends. Do you want to go to the Eifel Tower?" "Sure but how do we get there?" "Draco look out that window what do you see." "Oh we walk." Then they walked there. It was a shorter walk then Harry expected but it was fun. "Here we are lets go up." So they walked up to the elevator and they went up to the top. "It's beautiful here. I always use to come up here when I went to Bexutaunts." "That explains why you can speak French." "Ya. I use to come up here to get out of the daily rush of things. Voldemort trying to capture me, school. This is just a place where I can just be cut off to the world at the time I need. I just sit here until I feel calm." "I can see why it helps." "Draco do you have any place like this?" "The Astronomy tower though I once wanted to pitch myself off of it in 6th year." She scolded him. "You tried a suicide mission?" "No I just thought of it." "Look a shooting star make a wish." "A what?" "Muggle tradition. "Funny traditions Muggles have." "Well some aren't they're kind of true. Like hide a leprechauns gold on day and if you find it the next day your wish will come true or legends about fairies and how they're nice." "That's funny I mean they're legends. There actually very true." "Ya and we use their customs to like weddings, or birthday parties." "I really never had a party with my friends. Since my dad was a Death Eater he thought it was a "stupid" Muggle tradition." "It's fun you should just have one for the fun of it. But I'm with you I've never had a party because we moved every time." "Well that's one we have in common." "I think we have a lot in common. We both were tortured by Voldemort. We both like each other." "You've got a point." Then she looked at him and Harry knew what was coming. They kissed but he can't say anything. When they stopped Draco said "It's best we get going almost day two of Parents day. Heard McGall had an announcement for something." "Ok let's go." _"Finally! I didn't know you dated Viktor why didn't you tell me? And you kissed him." "Didn't ask and I told you not to say anything." "I didn't I thought it." _Then they flew back to Hogwarts. When they landed they walked up to the castle. When Harry and Grace walked into the Gryffindor common room they saw Hermione and Ron sitting there. "Took you long enough Harry." He couldn't respond what Ron said. He was, too shocked. "Hello Harry you there." "Ron give it a rest he's probably tired." "You're wrong Hermione he just saw me kiss Draco." "You snog-" "Don't you dare say anything Ron." "I wasn't." "Sure oh and I'm going to bed goodnight." Then she walked up with Hermione. Harry and Ron went upstairs to find everyone sleeping. "Well night Harry." "Can't wait to see what McGonagall has to tell us." Then they went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Quidditch

"Quiet down everyone. QUIET." Professor McGonagall. "I have a very important announcement for all of you. This year we will have Quidditch." She was interrupted by all the cheering. "There will be two leagues boys and girls. Try outs are tomorrow" Then she sat down. "Ron did you?"- "Harry I know Quidditch!" "You know, I'm going to try out for a change." said Grace "Grace have you even played?" "No Ron I haven't but it's good to try." "Good luck. What are you trying out for?" "Seeker" "Hope you have Seeker blood like Harry." "Oh I know I do." "Harry you have competition." Said Seamus. "Thanks Seamus you're probably the only one who has confidence in me." "Welcome Grace ." "Harry aren't you the captain of the team besides Ginny?" "Ya why?" "Well you have to do the try outs and Ginny has to do mine. And there's Ginny right now." "Guys did you hear the news?" Ginny asked. "Yep we did and I'm trying out for seeker." "Well I hope you have talent like your brother." As that day passed Harry was rushing through it. They day couldn't go fast enough for him. "Harry what's the rush?" "Grace aren't you excited about Quidditch?" "Well ya but I'm not wishing I had a time machine." "Well I do. I didn't get to play Quidditch last year you know Hocruxes and all and are you a Hocrux, too?" "Yes but he already killed me the way he killed you and came back." "Oh well see you in divination." "Ya by the way Harry make that an hour more it's eleven not ten." She said pointing to Harry's watch. Then she walked away. As the day ended Harry couldn't sleep not with all the excitement in the air. But he knew he had to go to sleep early to wake up in time to be the captain. That night he had a dream about holding up the Quidditch cup with Gryffindors name on it and everyone was cheering his name.

The next morning he woke up an hour before everyone else and got dressed and ready for Quidditch. When everyone was rushing to the Great Hall Harry saw that Grace was already there. "Grace how you doing?" "Blimey good Harry. OH Quidditch va être tellement amusant." "Remember can't speak French." "Ya because you have no intellect" "Hey I'm sorry it was for your safety." "Today you can see why I won't need safety." "Ohh scary." "You should be scared Harry I know you the boy who lived but after today you'll be the boy who cries." "O getting good with world plays huh?" "Wow Harry you even may be the boy who dies today, too." "Bimy 'Arry 'he Tre'in 'ou!" said Ron with his mouth full. "I think I best be going all the boys are watching the girls and vice versa I think you might want to come and watch." "We will I might even take a bet on you with Draco." "Wow your mentioning his name? One step up from two days ago Harry!" "Thanks for the encouragement." He said sarcastically. Then she walked out to go to the Quidditch Pitch. "Ron I thinks it's best we be going. Where is Hermione anyways?" "She's already there she got the house elves to get her breakfast early." "Good for her." Then they walked over together. When they got there they saw the girls zooming around on their brooms but one was the fastest by far. It was Grace . She flew over where Ron and Harry where and said. "Like my Firebolt Sirius gave it to me about four years ago." Then she zoomed away. "Hey Potter and Weasley." Said Draco Malfoy approaching him. "I'll bet you fifty Galleons that Grace will get on this team and be the best seeker." "What makes you so sure Malfoy?" "She's my girlfriend I think I would support her and by all means I thought you guys would, too." "We are so how about that bet fifty Galleons. I think I can agree." "Ok your on." Then he sat down by Crabble. Then Ginny said something to make all the girls go to the ground. He could just hear her say faintly. "Over here we will have the seekers, over here keepers, beaters, and chasers, Just because you did make the team last year I guarantee that you might not make it this year. First we will try keeper and chaser." Angelina Spinet was against a new second year but Harry didn't know her name. Angelina caught all her quaffles but the second year missed one. Next were the beaters which were four other girls Harry didn't know. Finally it was the seekers. It was Grace against a third year Helga Helen. Grace zoomed for a practice lap and then she was ready. "The snitch is released." Yelled Ginny and in five seconds time Grace caught it by jumping up and landing on her broom. This happened numerous time where Grace caught the snitch the second time she stood up and reached. The third time she almost fell and caught it while hanging on to her broom with one hand. Finally the last time she hung upside down and caught it then flipped back on her broom. Then the last time something happened. "This is unfair her broom is better than mine!" said Helga. "Wanna trade?" Grace asked. "Really?!" "Sure." Then they traded brooms. They both flew up and Ginny relased the snitch. The girl zoomed towards it but Grace cut her off and caught it with a cleansweep. This broom was about 50 miles slower. Grace was the new Gryffindor girl's seeker. Draco walked up to them and said "I'll be needing fifty Galleons." Grace flew over and said. "You guys are so gullible. I've played Quidditch all my life always been a seeker always been better then Viktor Krum." "You can't be you have to test that." "I did Ron I dated him before and we tested it I'm the better seeker. And now you owe us twenty-five Galleons each." She Ron and Harry gave them both twenty-five Galleons and Grace sat down. "So what should I spend my new money on?" "Blimey! Stop taunting us!" "Merlin's Beard Ron no need to yell I was only joking." "Sorry. How did you catch that ball when it was right below you?" "I took Muggle gymnastics!" "Oh you take a lot of Muggle things." "Well their funny Ron all of the things they do without magic. Of course I'm not going into Muggle studies I'm going to be an auror." "Just like Harry." "Is Neville here?" "He usually is I need to talk to him. Harry you come to." "Ok?" Then they found Neville sitting alone. "Hey Neville!" "Hello Grace and Harry." "Neville we need to tell you something." "Ok?" "You know your parents and Voldemort. Well they were protecting me and Harry's information and this stone's, too. It's are mostly my fault. But I can reverse the curse so they still know everything that happened up to the day I reversed it." "You can?" "This stone is more powerful than you think. When are you going next?" "The next Hogsmead visit." "Can we come?" "Sure if it's to help my mom and dad." "I assure you it is. See you next Hogsmead visit then." "Ok!" Then they walked back. "Grace you can really do that?" "Yep this stone can reverse any spell even Halihearts can't do it." "So what you mean is Neville's parents will be back to normal with all the information even after they were cursed?" "Positive Harry."


	11. Chapter 11

11. St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

"Harry come on are you daft or what?" "I'm not daft I'm just worried." "Why?" "Grace are you sure it will work?" "Positive I just need to find a way to do it so the nurses won't see me." "Well how is that going to happen there permanent guests they have to be watched always." "So you think getting the nurse occupied is hard but you think infiltrating the ministry is easy?" "Who told you?" "Hermione told me all about the laters in your life and I must say Harry your quite the one to find lots of trouble." "Well I've been trying to figure that out for eight years. In sixth year Katie Bell got a cursed necklace from no other then your _beloved Draco_. Professor McGonagall asked why is it always you three? And Ron said I don't know I've been trying to figure that out for six years." "I heard about that and I laughed and the heir of Salizar Slytherin, or the traveling back in time bit." "Yep that was fun now keep focus on the task at hand." "We need to find Neville first where did he say he was meeting us?" "By Hagrid's hut I think." "Ok let's go."

"There he is! Over there." "NEVILLE!" "Oh hey guys so are you ready?" "Yes but actually how do we get there?" "We use brooms Harry." "_Intelligence_ Harry remember use your brain." "Thanks for reminding me Grace ." "Oh your welcome. _Accio Firebolts_ !" Harry and Grace 's Firebolts flew toward them. "Ok Neville lead the way!" said Harry. Then they all were up in the air. "HARRY!"

"WHAT?" Harry was shouting at Grace over the wind. "I HAVEN"T FLOWN LIKE THIS IN FOREVER. IT'S BRAIN RUSHING! IN THE ORDER WE ALWAYS USE TO TRAVEL BY FOOT OR CAR FOR ME NOT BROOM!" "WELL THEN YOU MISSED A LOT!" As they were half way to St. Mungo's

Grace saw something that made her stop. Since they were close to her they could talk regularly. "Grace what did you see?" "I thought I saw another broom. Wait here!" Grace flew a mile away then landed. "What you suppose she found Harry?" "Probably just a treshal." Then they heard a loud bang that seemed like a Confundus charm then they saw Grace come up with two other people. "Really Ron and Hermione why where you spying on us." "Well we thought you were getting in trouble again so we followed." "Hermione you the one who had the idea not me." "It's both of your faults ok! Let's not play the blame game! Come on." Then they flew over where Neville and Harry were. "Ron? Hermione? Why are you here?" "It was because we thought you were going to get in trouble again Harry." "Hermione were fine but since you're here Grace tell them the plan." "Fine, I have a way to fix Neville's parents minds to even after they were tortured," She held up the Crucifics stone. "But we need to get in unnoticed and when I heal them we need them to be free of nurse care." "Ok I think me and Ron can distract nurses." "Ok good now Harry, you me and Neville will sneak in behind your invisibility cloak. We need to be unnoticed so we shall be under it. We need to make sure they have no visitors and when there healed we need a cover story." "I have one." "Hermione go on" "Well how about we say that something was dropped on their heads when we went in there and it fixed their minds." "That's a good start Hermione very good, I think that will work." "Thanks Harry." "Ok we need to keep flying were losing time. It's just like infiltrating the ministry right no Merlin's beard?" "Right just like that." "Thanks for the encouragement Ron." "Welcome Grace ." " Ok I brought pollyjuice potion just in case but I don't think we'll need it." "Ok lets go!" Then they flew to St. Mungo's. When they got to the door watcher Hermione said "Wotcher" then they went in. "Harry invisibility cloak on now!" said Grace . "Now we need to get into their room, Neville what room are they in?" "Room thirty five." "Ok. Ron Hermione you distract the nurses and if they say who your here to meet are say Gildroy Lockhart." "Ok we will" Hermione and Ron said together. "Grace ?" "Yes Neville." "I just remembered something." "What is it." "My grandma is here today." "Now you tell us!" "Sorry but I…. I didn't" "It's ok your grandma can know." "Ok lets go" Harry said trying to get out of an argument. As they walked by the patients they saw the usual like people bitten by something or people with pus filled boils. As they walked by Harry noticed something on the doors it went by fourths and Grace noticed it to. "Neville," she whispered. "You didn't tell us the room numbers went by fourths. It's going to take forever to get to room thirty five!" Neville had an apologetic face on and didn't answer. Finally they got to room five and took off the invisibility cloak. "Neville sweetie you brought friends." Said Neville's Grandmother. "Hello Mrs. Longbottom I'm Grace Potter Harry's sister. I'm here to heal Neville's parents but you can't tell anyone."

"Deary I have been keeping secrets all my life. I can keep just another one." "Thank you Mrs. Longbottom." Harry said. "Ok I'm ready" said Grace . Then she walked up to Mrs. Longbottom and put the stone in her hand and closed it. Then Grace laid her hand on top of Mrs. Longbottom's. "_ Stonorius conjerous acsio lamteco."_ She said and repeated the incarnation three times. Then Mrs. Longbottom opened her eyes. "Neville dear what just happened I thought we were in the hospital." Said Mrs. Longbottom. Then Grace did the same to Mr. Longbottom and Neville got into a long conversation with them. Grace and Harry said their goodbyes and left. Once they walked out the door they saw Ron and Hermione knocking over food off the nurses tray and picking it up. "If that's their way of staling I'm sorry but if we stayed longer we would have been noticed." Said Grace . "Ron, Hermione, were done." Said Harry rushing towards them. "Good I thought we would be chased by about ten healers when you guys were out." Said Ron. Then they flew back. It was almost dark when they got to Hogworts. As they walked up Grace said "Well we better get rested." "Why?" asked Ron. "Because we're going to Hogsmead tomorrow." "I thought they went today." Said Harry. "Harry are you positive your glasses are working? Didn't you see that were going to Hogsmead two days in a row because of the festival?" "Umm no" "Positively daft I tell you." Grace said as they walked into Gryffindor common room. "Well night Ron and Harry." Hermione said while Grace was trailing behind her up the stairs. "Night" Harry and Ron said to them. Then they walked upstairs, too.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Hogsmead Bet

"Harry where are you going? We have to sit down." said Hermione. "I'm going to get fresh air." "That's what you said last time and may I remind you, you came back with a bloody nose." "I know but I'll be extra careful." "It's about Grace isn't it?" "Fine Hermione I'm going to see where she is." "Harry she's probably with Draco nothing to worry about." "No that's what I'm worrying about." "Huh! Fine but we'll be right here." And Hermione sat down. Harry walked down the aisles of the compartments until he found them in one. Grace was laughing and then turned and saw Harry and her smile faded away. She said something to Draco that made him laugh and then she motioned him to come in. "Why in the world are you here?" she asked. "I just wanted to say hi." "Like that was the only reason." Said Malfoy. Grace laughed and Malfoy rolled his eyes at Harry. "Good one Draco." She said. "Well I see your fine so I'll be going." "No Harry why don't you sit while I go get some candy off the cart and I have to get a book from Hermione anyways." Then she left. _"Grace you just left me in the oddest position in my life." "No I'm helping you now you talk or I do the talking with my wand on your face is that clear?" "Yes"_ "So how's Slytherin?" "Fine how about Gryffindor?" "Oh ya we're great." "That's good" "Yep." There was a long pause. "So it's cold outside huh?" said Harry. "Ya very cold, freezing." Then Grace walked in at Harry's relief and Draco's, too. "I think you can go sit down now Harry, Hermione's worried about you." "Ok wait I have something to give to you." Then they walked out. "That was very odd." "Well at least you talked. How's the weather? Harry your funny I'm sorry." Then Harry noticed she was wearing a Slytherin scarf. He pointed to it. "Oh ya it's Draco's I was cold and he gave it to me." "You're wearing trader robes you know." "Don't you say anything some of our ancestors are from Slytherin. Did the sorting hat suggest you in Slytherin the first time? Yes it did! It did to me, too so I wouldn't talk." "Fine I wasn't." "Now what do you have to give to me?" "Oh nothing I just wanted to talk to you." "About?" "Just be careful." "Huhhh yes father." "Thank you." Then they walked their separate ways. "There you are," Hermione said. "We were worried about you. The last time you came injured it was done by the same person you just talked to." "You should have been there she made me talk to him alone and she's wearing his scarf." "Ya we know she came and told us." "I just wish she picked like Seamus or someone like that not Draco Malfoy the Death Eater." "Face it Harry she has inherited your danger." "Ya I wish she hadn't." "Well were almost there Harry best be getting ready." "Your right Ron and I'm going to spy on them again." "No you're not Harry you're going to the three broomsticks with us." "Must I?" "Yes you must and you don't have your invisibility cloak." "huuuh" "Now sit down and get ready ok" "Fine." Then the train stopped and they got off. Harry stopped and saw Grace and Draco but Hermione pulled him along her way. "Hermione one day he's going to kill her do you care?" "He is not going to kill her Harry Merlin's Pants!" "Fine lets go to the three broomsticks." They walked to the three broomsticks and order three butter beers. When they sat down Ron said "Oh bloody hell!" Grace and Draco were sitting behind them. They were laughing as usual. "Harry don't look over or you'll just get more angrier than you are." Said Hermione. "Wasn't planning on it I had too much of them today." "Well good for you. Anyways they're leaving." "Good I'd thought I'd have to see them snogging." Said Ron. "I've I'll ready seen that Ron." Said Harry. "I want to go to the joke shop if we can. I don't want to see them again." "Fine let's go Ron lead the way." Said Hermione. Then when they walked out about ten snowballs hit Harry in the face and he fell down. Then he could hear something walking close to him. Grace took off his invisibility cloak and handed it to him. "Payback" she said with a grim smile on her face. "Hermione and Ron were in on it." "Now it's my payback time." "Ohh what you going do? Hit me with something? May I remind you that I beat you in D.A.?" "How about in potions tomorrow the person who has the best potion gets to shoot the other with any curse for an hour after school." "You'll regret your decision Potter." Said Draco walking up. "Draco you're offending me, too." "Sorry." "Why are you so sure Malfoy?" asked Ron. "Because when I got stabbed by a Hopkins Rainier your sister knew the potion right away." "How do you know that wasn't just luck?" challenged Ron. "Oh come on Draco lets go. We'll let Harry have time to regret his decision." "I will not regret anything." Said Harry. Then they walked to the joke shop and then it was time to get going. The next morning he and Grace caught up in the hallway "Ready to lose and get the jelly leg curse for an hour?"said Grace on their way to potions. "No but are your ready to get the body blind curse?" Harry said back. "Harry I wouldn't be so sure." "Why have you memorized all the possible potions?" "Maybe" Then they got in Professor Slughorn was setting up. "Oh you're here ok let's get started. Today we'll be making peace potion. This one is hard but I think you can do it. We will be testing on a cat and a dog. Grab your books and get started." Grace sat down next to Harry and started. She wasn't even looking at her book and she started. "Why aren't you using your book?" "Harry it's like you said I memorize all the possible potions." "But how?" "I've started when I was about five until now." "Unfair!" shouted Ron which made a few people look over. "Ron it's not unfair Harry could have used the intelligence potion. I could've made it for him." After an hour Professor Slughorn went around to test the potions. Harry's was the best but he hadn't tested Grace 's. Harry's stopped the fighting for five minutes. "Ok Miss. Potter you're the last one. You have to beat your brother." He put a drop on the cat and the dog. He waited five minutes and they still weren't fighting it took about thirty minutes. "My word this is one of the best student potions I've seen and you didn't even use your book when I saw. You've won." She turned and had the same grim smile on her face. Harry heard her say something that sounded like jelly legs but he wasn't sure. At the end of class everyone filed out. Then to Harry's surprise Professor McGonagall was rushing over towards him and Grace . She was calling "I need the two Potters, the three Weasley's and Miss. Granger!" Grace was the first to walk over. "Yes Professor?" she said. "Where's your brother? Oh there he is thank heavens. Hurry up! It's Professor Trelawney." She said. Grace turned around to Harry with a worried look in her eye. Harry knew what it was, Professor Trelawney predicted her death.


	13. Chapter 13

13. The Prediction

"Professor Trelawney has made a prediction when someone mentioning Grace in his tea leaves. It's a shame the first years have to see this. Usually she does it as a trick but when one of them came up to me it sounded serious." She explained as they walked into the room. Everyone was staring at Grace with worried eyes. She walked down were Professor Trelawney was reciting something. "Professor Trelawney what happened?" "_Hast she has live in the past. The girl of the Potters will live her last. She shall be killed in the midst of enemies and friends at night. At the end of the year her face shall not be seen anymore. She will be with her parents moved on from the earth. She will die and she will be lost forever." _The last words seem to affect her most "She will be lost forever." After that she ran out of the class room and with a zip she apperated "Harry me and Ginny will go looking for her you go to Transfiguration." Then she looked at Professor McGonagall and she nodded. "No I'm coming, too she's my sister." "No Harry she could be anywhere and if she's in the girls rooms in Gryffindor you can't go. She's only missing one subject till the end." "Since when did you miss class?" "Harry I already know what we're doing and if it's a matter of life or death I think I can make it." "But—" "Mr. Potter I think Miss. Granger is right and Miss. Weasley, too. You shall attend my class it's going to be fine." "Fine but if you two don't find her" "We know Harry." said Ginny looking at him solemnly. He nodded back. "Come on Ron." Then they walked to Transfiguration. As they walked in everyone looked at them because there were no sign of Grace , Ginny, or Hermione. Draco usually looked down at the empty chair by him. Harry knew he was going to have to answer questions. He couldn't think strait through the class because he was thinking about were all of them where. Will they find her? After class came around to an end Draco as he expected came up to him and asked questions. "Were is she?" he asked. "She needed a break. You probably heard about Trelawney and the prediction." "That was about Grace ." Harry nodded. Luna came up to him, too. "Did you notice Seamus was not here either, strange really." "What does that have to do with Grace ?" "I don't know I just thought it was strange." Then she walked away. Almost all day Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room until Ginny and Hermione came back but with no Grace . "Were is she?" "Harry honestly we don't know." Said Hermione. "Why is always that the bad things happen to her and me? Not just other people, no. She got captured by Voldemort forced to move around everywhere. Me I have to be entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, see Cedric Diggory killed, see Voldemort reborn, Have to deal with all of the Daily Prophet and now, now my sister is going to get killed can this day get any better?!" "Harry this might still troubles you but we found blood on the floor and on the Chamber of Secrets level." Harry was outraged now. "We need to go to Madam Pomfrey!" They all ran down the hallway to Madam Pomfrey. "Madam Pomfrey," said Harry. "Is my sister here?" "Why no Mr. Potter what a silly question to—" "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey come quick." said a voice that Harry could only imagine. "Oh my word." Madam Pomfrey called when she looked around the corner. Soon Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny joined her. Around the corner was Grace all fine but Seamus was severely wounded with his arm around Grace 's shoulder. "Lay him down right here Miss. Potter. Hurry he is badly wounded." "Good thing Grace came around and stopped it or I'd be dead." "Stopped what?" asked Harry. Grace answered. "He was going back to the Gryffindor common room when Peeves hit him with a water balloon and made him fall on one of the moving stairs and he got up in the Chamber corridor I was in the Chamber at the time and he met up with some of the Slytherins going down and caught up with him. I didn't see who they were but it was a fight then Seamus got hit by the Sectumsempra spell and I was up there in time because I was well dismissed from class for something." "That's the blood we saw." whispered Hermione to Harry. Then Grace realized something and opened her eyes wide. Her mouth without sound recited the words "Die in the midst of enemies and friends." And looked around at saw Goyle with a broken leg. Then she walked out with Harry trailing behind her. "What did you think you were doing?!" "I was getting away Harry away from all there death sentences every time something is set right it gets knocked out of place! First it starts out as a simple prediction and then it all goes downhill! First Trelawney predicted I'd be captured and that became true! Then the Dumstrang teacher predicted I'd die in June! It always happen to me Harry, Always! And don't try to tell me that these things happen to you because they don't, they don't Harry Potter! It always happens everything turns from better to worst. Sirius, The Order member's, Dumbledore Harry, Dumbledore, and Severus." He had never heard her mention Severus Snape ever. "Severus Snape?" "Yes you Daft Dumber! Severus Snape!" Then she stomped away to the common room. Harry stood there in the middle of the hallway. He had never heard her mention his name, Severus Snape. She said it like his mother, their mother. Then he walked into the common room. He saw Grace sitting there near the fire. "Grace what Is this about Severus Snape? I'm just asking you, just tell me the one thing." "_Expecto Patronum" _A silver dog came out of her wand and padded around the room and then disappeared. "He said I was just like my mom. He was my potions master when I was five. He couldn't bear to watch me get suffered but it would blow his cover. I understand what he was doing but then Vole—well his servants because he wasn't reborn made him do it because they liked to watch him suffer as well. And now he's dead." "Thanks for explaining that for me now one more thing." He pointed to Grace 's eyes. "Oh ya I need glasses but I have contacts they help me see like glasses but there better." "Ok but now I think we need to go to bed." "Ya your right let file in tonight see you tomorrow on the Q-pitch." "The what?" "The Gryffindor girls got to the finals against Slytherin." "But I have Quidditch, too?" "No you have your tournament game on Tuesday." "Ok see you tomorrow." "Bye. It sounds like I'm moving or some— night Harry." Harry knew what she was going to say at the end but she didn't want to say died


	14. Chapter 14

14. Two Finals

"Welcome everyone to the Girl's Quidditch Final." Said Lee Jordan back to his announcing job. "Today it's Gryffindor against Slytherin. Gryffindor has an all season lead, but had some close calls but survived because of their incredible seeker," Harry saw Grace smile. "And Slytherin only lost once to Gryffindor. Let's see if they can beat them again. Madam Hoch has called everyone down and the game is starting! Slytherin has got the quaffle and now is headed towards Ginny Weasley. They throw it and it's blocked by her. She throws it to Angelina, she takes it over to Slytherin and ouch that's got to hurt one of Slytherins beaters has hit her and she has dropped the quaffle and it has been reclaimed by Slytherin and now she coming close and not in time Slytherin has got it in the hoop. Slytherin 10 Gryffindor 0." All the Slytherins cheered "What is this? The Slytherin beaters are heading for the Gryffindor Seeker and she's not moving. They're going to hit—Amazing the Seeker has dodged the beaters and the beaters have collided." Gryffindors cheered including Harry and all the others. "Now the quaffle has been dropped and is heading for Slytherin's hoops and yes! Gryffindor scored now were at a tie 10 to 10. And what is the Gryffindor Seeker doing is that yes it is! She is chasing the Snitch," Grace was scoping the ground on her feet chasing the Snitch and close to the ground almost touching it. "Now the Slytherin beaters are at it again charging at the Seeker but she has no chance at not getting hit. There closing in what is she going to do? Did I just see what I think I saw the Gryffindor Seeker literally jumped over the beaters and landed perfectly on her broom. Now the Slytherin Seeker is coming close. There neck in neck almost there and a Buldger heading toward them and it hits the Slytherin Seeker knocking both of them off and the Snitch is still free—but wait it that Yes the Gryffindor Seeker is getting up and SHE HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE CUP!" All the Gryffindors cheered. Everyone landed and came around Grace followed by all the Gryffindors and Professor McGonagall with the Trophy. Ginny handed to Grace and everyone lifted her up. They were cheering "Gryffindor has won again!" over and over. Then you heard Professor Filtwick's voice over the speaker. "WE ARE VERY SORRY FOR THE GRYFFINDOR BOYS BUT YOUR GAME WILL BE POSPONDE BECAUSE OF O.W.L.S, N.E.W.T.S, AND W.A.N.D.S" but no one heard her and no one was sad because they were too busy celebrating. Back at the Gryffindor common room everyone was having a party then Professor McGonagall came in and made everyone stop or go to bed. After almost everyone went up Grace was sitting on the couch by the fire. "What are you doing?" "I'm reading a book." "About what?" "Ancient Runes did you even know I was in the subject." "No I only thought you were in two Care of Magical Creatures and Divination." "Well I'm in three." "By the way I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day." "It's ok Harry." "Good catch today by the way. You didn't break any bones like me." She laughed. "Don't we have W.A.N.D.S?" "Ya tomorrow and Tuesday and Wednesday and Thursday and Friday and" "I get it. Night Harry." "Night. Then the next day he was up for a rude awakening."Harry, Harry, Harry wake up." Said Grace . "Since when did you want to come up here and wake me up." "Well considering we have W.A.N.D.S in about fifteen minutes. Someone should wake you up." "Oh Bloody Hell!" said Ron who had been sleeping like Harry. "Why don't you get ready and by the way we only have W.A.N.D.S Monday and Tuesday." "Ok you can go now." "See you in the Great Hall." Then she walked downstairs. A few minutes later Harry was running to the Great Hall and he missed breakfast but Grace got him some. When he got in Professor McGonagall was just starting to hand out tests. "Oh Mr. Potter now you care to join us." "Sorry Professor." Then he sat down. His test was very hard but when he had a question that he didn't know he had a second resort. "_Grace what's the answer to number forty two?" "Your cheating you know." "I know but I really need help." "Fine it's essence of dittany." _Grace and Hermione finished at the same time then walked out together. "Great." He whispered. About an hour later he was done and as he walked out he saw Grace and Draco talking and he nodded then turned away. Then Grace walked over to him. "Hey Harry how was cheating." She whispered. "Fine and what did you say to him?" "Oh I asked him to go to the Slug club End of The Year Party." "You're in the Slug club?" "Well duh and did you ask Ginny?" He nodded "Ok good see you tonight. By the way we have no W.A.N.D.S tomorrow. We finished them all today" "So there's Quidditch tomorrow?" "No. But I wish there was so I could see you hurt." "That makes me feel a lot better." "Welcome. See you tonight." "Ya tonight." "Oh and by the way you might want to wear better clothes then that." "Your criticizing my clothes?" "Pretty much." Then she walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Slug Club

Harry walked downstairs to see Ron, Grace , Ginny, and Hermione sitting down wearing dress robes. "Your late." Grace said. "You're a little harsh today." "Just be quiet Harry." "What's a matter with her today?" Harry asked Ron. "Umm let's say you talk in your sleep." "Great that's perfect. Just what I need, she to be mad at me and D.A tomorrow." "Harry I'm not mad at you." "Then who are you mad at." "I don't know." "Draco?" "No" "Ron?" "No Harry I'm mad at myself." "For what?" "Letting everything get to my head. I just I'm sorry for yelling at you." "It's fine. I think I should've yelled at myself. I knew what you went through and I was just too worried because of Trelawney's prediction." "Thanks Harry." Then she smiled at him and looked happier. "The whole gangs here." Grace said. "And if trouble happens we'll be ready." Then they all burst out laughing. "That should be our motto." Said Ron. "Don't push it Ron." She said. Then they all laughed again. "I going to miss Hogworts" said Hermione. "Really, I'm glad I'll be gone." said Ron. "Typical Ron" Hermione said back. "Can I be in your team." Said a voice from behind that sounded like Neville's. Neville came up with Hannah Abbot. "I want to join, too." said Hannah. "No one said that we were starting a team." Said Grace . "Who's starting a team?" said Seamus coming behind. "Ron I blame you this is going to get out of hand." Said Grace . "If you start a team I think it would be right if I join." said Draco Malfoy coming up to Grace . "You, too." She rolled her eyes. Behind her like Neville and Seamus looked shocked. "I didn't know you were dating him?" said Seamus disgustedly. "I thought you knew." She replied. Then she whispered something in Draco's ear and he nodded and they left. "Yuck, I hate Draco Malfoy. What does she see in that guy?" said Hannah. "We were trying to figure that out from day one." Said Ron. "_I can still hear them Harry"_ thought Grace in his head. "She can still hear us." He said then he shut his mouth immediately. "How do you know?" asked Ron. "_You can tell them I trust them."_ "She and I have telepathy." "Cool." Said Neville. "But don't going around telling people she wants it secret she thinks she can trust you guys." he replied back. "Ok we won't." said Hannah. "So Seamus where are you headed?" said Hermione. "Oh I'm taking a stroll around the school. I'm still not out of the hospital." "Well I hope you get well soon." said Hermione. Seamus said thanks then walked off. "I think we should get going." said Harry. "Ok lets go." When they got there about all of the Slug club was inside already. "Harry my boy you're here. I thought you would come with your sister and might I say she has a very interesting date. A death eater and a Potter. Who knew?" He said. "I know." Said Harry walking in. When he got in he saw Grace talking to Neville and Hannah. Then he walked up to her. "Where's your date?" "Your quite nosy today aren't you?" "Just asking." "He's talking to Blaise. One of the Carrows invited him." "Why would one of the Carrows invite him?" "You think I know everything that happens in Slytherin because I have a boyfriend who's in it?" "Well I thought that." "How daft can you get Harry?" "I like to keep it down on the low side." She laughed. "Good luck with that." Just then Professor Slughorn has an announcement. "I would like to make a toast to Hogwarts' brightest and smartest students. Hear, hear." "Hear, hear" everyone said back. Then Professor Slughorn came to Grace . "Miss. Potter I need your assistants with a potion for Mr. Filch. Someone snuck puss powder into his food." Then she looked over to Ron and mouthed "George owes me one." then walked away. "Ron?" Hermione said. "George pranked Filch because he got a detention from him. Not long until he figures out who did it."After a couple minutes of talking Grace walked back. "That was quick." Harry said. "I know that potion by heart. Aunt Hailey broke out like that when she was doing a potion." "Ever thinking of becoming a healer?" said Professor walking up. "No I'm going to be an Auror. I like excitement not boredom. It wouldn't be a challenge to figure out what the person has." "Ah yes, you and your brother both share excitement." "That's for sure." then he walked back. "You know I haven't been keeping track of house points. Tomorrow well know." Grace said. "Well I hope its Gryffindor." Said Harry. As the party went on there were drinks and food, people started clearing out when it was twelve. "I think we should go." Said Ron. "Why in such a hurry?" "I want to go home." he answered Hermione laughed. "Where's Grace and Draco?" Harry asked. "They went back a while ago." Answered Hermione. "Ok lets go." Said Ginny. Then they went back. "I think we should pack." Said Hermione. "I think your right." Ron answered. Then they both walked upstairs. After a couple of minutes Hermione came downstairs calling. "Crookshanks where are you?" Ron and Harry walked downstairs. "Have any of you seen Crookshanks?" "No Ron?" said Harry. "Not at all." "Well we have to look for him." She said. "Not at one in the morning." "Yes, let's start outside of the castle." "Hermione I'm not looking for that cat at one in the morning when he'll show up tomorrow." "Please Ron. Please!" She looked at him with sad eyes. "Fine but that cat owes me one." "Ok lets go." Said Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

16. Search and Find

"Where's that stupid cat?" said Ron. "Don't call him stupid. He's just a... Wanderer that's all." "Ya that's all." He said back. "Hermione honestly why don't we stop and he can come back tomorrow. We can use the summoning charm." suggested Harry "We can't, I made him anti-summonable." "That makes this easier." Ron replied. Then in the distance among the forbidden forest Harry heard a noise. "What was that?" "A threshal, I don't know Harry." said Ron. "I'm going to go see." Harry said. "Harry it's probably Crookshanks we should all go." Said Hermione. "Oh no I'm crossing the line with that cat. I am not going in that forest at night time. From all our past experiences I think you would do the same." "Ron just go!" said Hermione shoving him forward. Then he started walking in. Then they all followed. "Crookshanks, Crookshanks where are you?" said Hermione. "Hermione stop if it's not Crookshanks then you're calling a monster and God forbid it, it may be a very large spider whose father is named Arragog." Said Ron. "No Arragogs dead but it might be the others." Said Harry. "Oh that makes me feel all better now. Thanks Harry." "Does anyone hear that?" said Hermione. "Yes it's Crookshanks. Ya we found him now let's go." Said Ron. "No it sounds like hooves." She replied. "Then it's Frizen. He's stopped to say hi now let's go!" said Ron. "No it's—" "Hermione was interrupted by the ragging Centaur running at them. "HERMIONE WHY DOES EVERYHTING YOU SAY HAVE TO BE TRUE? RUN!" said Ron screaming over the stomping. "Normally I would second that Ron but right now I think your right—Run!" they all started a mad dash to the middle of the forest. "OH THIS GOT TONS BETTER!" said Ron looking up in the trees to see the spiders joining in to the hunt. "WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS CENTAUR ARE USALLY KIND." Said Hermione. Then Harry fell down. Frizen came up to him and pointed his arrow. Then Harry looked into his eyes. Then he ran. "THERE INPERIALIZED. SOMEONE MADE THEN CHASE US AGAINST THERE WILL." he said "WHO?" asked Hermione. "WHO CARES? I DON"T THINK ITS TIME TO STOP AND DELIBERATE. Oh I GOT AN IDEA WHY DON'T YOU ASK THE CENTAUR AND LET THEM KILL US WHILE YOU'RE AT IT." Then Harry heard the pop sound again. "HEY GUYS DID YOU HEAR THAT. THAT POPING SOUND." He said. Then he heard a faint scream. "NO YOUR HEAR THAT? A SCREAM." He said again. "HARRY ME AND RON WILL DRIVE OFF THE CENTAUR YOU GO OVER THERE AND SEE." Said Hermione. "NO WHERE NOT WE—, GO HARRY." He said with Hermione's glare. Then they ran left and the Centaur followed. Then he was off on his own. He walked around to the noise and led him off paths and to dead ends. He almost gave up until he went around and was close by. Then he stepped out of the bushes and found Grace standing back to back with a tree and Draco Malfoy shooting stunning spells at her. "Draco why are you doing this?" "Give me the stone and I won't hurt you." He said angrily. Then she turned. "Harry?" Then Draco turned around. "Potter! _Petrificus Totalus_!"


	17. Chapter 17

17. Fight

"Grace what is he doing?" said Harry side by side with her. "He wants the stone. It's been a ploy the whole time. _Stupefy."_ "So he's been tricking you the whole time and the Imperialized spiders and Centaur are from him? _Protego."_ "You sent spiders after them?" she asked him. "What can I say? I had to keep them away so I could kill you first." He said back. "Oh you GIT! _Protego, Stupefy , expelliamus!" _"You'd think I'd let him ruin all the fun? _Finite Incantartien."_ "All this time? I should've know. Purebloods don't matter to me know. Ya right." "Not just purebloods that stone." He said pointing to her wand. Then she turned to Harry. "Sorry Harry you where right this whole time." "No time for sorr—" Just then Malfoy grabbed Grace by the neck and put his wand to her face. "One move Potter and she dies. Now give me the stone." "Never." Then she elbowed him hard in the rib cage and circled and grabbed her wand. "I guess gymnastics pays off." "You're going to pay for that." He said. Just then he shot a killing curse at Harry. "Oh gret he's got the nerve to do it! Now!" said Harry. "Harry lower your wand." "Why what—" "Do what I say." Then he lowered his wand. "Duck down." "Why—" then she glared at him. "What are you doing?" said Draco. "A one on one fight?" "Draco if it was a one on one fight you would lose. I have more experience you've saw it haven't you?" "What do you mean?" "Remember back when you were nine. Your father was going to take you to a death eater meeting, to see again if they could find him yet. Then when you came they said they had new plans. They'd captured a girl and that's all they said to you. Then they brought you in a circle and saw a girl on the ground. Remember what she told them?" "You're never going to find the stone its someplace safe. I'll never tell you." "Correct. And remember what they said back? No they said you will tell us and this is why. Then they did the cruciatis curse. You stood there wide eyed. I remembered what you said to your father. You asked him what they were doing and why did they have to hurt her? Your father didn't answer. Then you left nothing of it." "You dare." "I do dare Draco. And remember what you asked me on the train about how my parents died. I said a broom accident. Let's get this clear my parents died at Voldemort's hand and I'm proud of it. And I have a brother that defeated Voldemort." "You're proud of that? You would be." "I didn't have that honor." Then she threw her wand on the ground. "Grace . No don't do this." Harry said. "Harry just tell my story on to your children. When I die I'm going to come back as a ghost." Then she turned to Draco. "If you want to kill me fine. But Draco I know that your father put you up to this and that you could do the right thing and not do your fathers bidding. I also know this if you try to kill me you won't succeed because deep down inside I know you still like or love me somewhere because if you didn't you'd kill me a lot faster or earlier. I know there's some part down there that the real Draco is hidden over fear and desperation. The real Draco I saw when we had fun. Go ahead kill me but I know you'll regret it. I'll make it easy on you. Just remember when you try to ploy a girl don't give her a hexed necklace." Then she tossed an opal blue necklace in front of him. The exact one Katie Belle had touched but it use to have a different hex on it. "Since when did you know?" he asked. "Since you gave it to me. I knew all about your ploy but I thought it wasn't true. So I just went along." "You knew all this time? Why didn't you tell anyone?" "I wanted to see if you would give up or go through with it. Now look around Draco. Is this really where you want to end my life? Here of all places. I know and you should know that you don't have to do this if your father throws you out you have Aunt Hailey. You're not alone Draco, you were never. Remember what you told me about your scar on your arm. You said it was a curse that your father pulled you into it. You never wanted to do it and the day you saw Dumbledore die. You regretted it you have the vision in your mind and you always look back at it. That was the real Draco talking not the one who Voldemort expected." "You don't know who I am." "I don't? Now when you kill me you'll have that vision in your mind and if you don't kill me we can all forget this and move on just like a balloon. If you let go of it, it will fly away to a new place or maybe not a place at all." "Ava-ava." "Let me help you Draco. Aveda Kedavera." "Grace don't do this don't you can't." "Goodbye Harry." Then she threw the stone on the ground by her. "When you kill me you want this I'm sure. Use it wisely." "A—A—_Accio stone."_ Nothing came to him. "The stone has an anti-summoning charm on it. You have to come and get it." "Malfoy don't do this!" Harry yelled half in tears. "Let him think it over Harry." She said. He was lowering his wand. Then Harry heard him say the final words. Aveda Kedavera. Then Grace fell to the ground motion less, not breathing, dead. This was just like his dream except Grace would not be revived. She'd stay dead. "MALFOY!" he yelled. By that time he had the stone in his hand and running. Harry was running towards him saying every spell popping in his mind. Then out of nowhere a stunning spell hit him. "Harry is that Draco Malfoy with the Crucifics stone?" asked Ron. "Stay here Ron I need to go see something." He ran over to Grace 's body to find all the teachers and the school there. "Grace !" he yelled. Then he ran over. Then Professor McGonagall came over to him. "Potter I'm sorry to say this but she dead." Then he ran over to her kneeling down. Then Professor McGonagall called Professor Slughorn. "We need to inform Hailey Malfoy that she's dead I think a proper burial is in order." Then Ginny came up to Harry. "Harry it'll be ok. She's going to fine." Then a pop filled the air. "Where is she Grace ?" "She's over there Hailey." Then she walked up. "Harry," said Aunt Hailey. "Do you want to take her to the hospital wing?" He nodded. Then he picked her up and walked. "Harry it's going to be fi—" "Harry." Said someone. "Who was that?" "Harry." Said the voice again. Then he looked down and saw Grace . She said in a whisper. "I'm alive." Then her eyelids fell down again. "Ginny did you.-" "I did Harry. She's alive!" she started saying to everyone. "She's alive." Said Harry again.


	18. Chapter 18

18. Resurrection

The next hour Harry was sitting on a chair next to Grace 's bed until she woke up. "Harry?" she said finally when she woke up. "Ya?" "What happened I remember Draco saying the Anti-colecto curse then it felt like a truck hit me?" "Wait Anti-colecto he didn't kill you?" "No, I told you he didn't have the heart. What time is it anyways?" "About six in the morning why?" she tried to sit up. "What the? Oh that's great a broken arm and a sectumsempra spell through the side of my stomach. Madam Pomfrey?" "Yes dear?" "Can I go to the feast?" "I'm sure you can if you can stand up." "Ok thank you." "So where's Malfoy now in Azkaban?" "No he kind of got away from Ron and Hermione and we have a small amount of evidence so they can't send them but about everyone knows." "I'll deal with him later." "I have to ask you something." "Yes?" "About what you said that it was an honor to be killed by Voldemort and that I'm lucky that Harry killed him." "Oh ya well it's an honor because he actually cares about you that much and well I know what question you're going to ask and you were born first by about twelve minutes. That's why I couldn't or didn't want to kill him. It was your destiny and well mine you know mine." "To protect the stone." She nodded. "Now." She said looking at the end of the bed. "Are you going to help me eat all this candy or do I need another condition of a stomach ache?" "Still funny." "But one more question. Why did you give Malfoy the chance to kill you?" "Because I just wanted to see if the "real" Malfoy came out but I guess his fear came over him but still he didn't kill me so." "Yeah I guess. So anyone want Botts Every Flavored Jelly Beans?" "I do." They both laughed. "Yuck, I got a snot one." "I got Brussels sprouts." "Anyone call for more candy?" said Hermione and Ron coming up to her bed. "What you get me, chocolate frogs?" "I wanted it to be a surprise." Said Hermione. She pulled out the chocolate frogs and put them down on the table. "Oh and by the way Hermione did you find Crookshanks he's the reason I'm still alive. If you guys haven't gone looking for him I'd be dead." "Yeah he was actually under your sheets. That's why I thought it was you not him." They all laughed. "I'm going let Malfoy regret what he did." "So your sweet to him when he's about to kill you but now you hate him." "Well I thought he wasn't going to but he did. I gave him about seven good reasons not to." "You did." Harry said back. "So how did you stop him but let him get away?" she asked Ron and Hermione. "Well," Ron said. "I shot him with the stunning spell and we were watching what you guys were doing then he did the disillusion spell and we couldn't find him." "SO you got the stone back?" "Well not actually he got away with it." "Another thing I have to get back from him." "Well we'll have to settle that later but we have to get to the feast." Then they started walking out the door. "Hello? Forget I have a hole in my stomach?" "Sorry." Then they helped her up. "Umm when did I get new clothes?" "Hermione transferred them on you with Apparition after you were in the hospital." "Thanks Hermione" she said. Then she walked out of the door. "Where is everyone?" Grace asked. "At the feast." Harry answered. "Wait do they still think I'm dead or do they know I'm alive?" "Most of the school was there so I think they know." Answered Harry "Good? But they're still going to stare at me." Then they got to the doors. "Ok I'm ready. Open them." She said. Then they walked in as Professor McGonagall was giving announcements. Everyone stared at them then Professor McGonagall said something to break the silence. "Just the people I wanted to see. I think it's time to announce the winners of the house cup. Now it was originally Slytherin but since one person's select action they lose two hundred points. That leaves Ravenclaw 205 points ahead of Gryffindor. But we have extra points to give. The first one is for two people. Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger, fifty points each for sacrifice in the field. Now we have the two Potters, fifty points each one for rescuing and one for letting people even thought they have done wrong have second chances. The last points awarded are to…. Miss. Potter for helping a teacher due its duties and helping Mr. Filch. This means that a changing of the banners is in place." Then she snapped her fingers and the banners changed to a crimson and gold color and a gold lion emblem on the biggest banner. "Gryffindor has won with 2215 points." All the Gryffindors cheered and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Grace sat down. "That was embarrassing." Said Grace . "Were use to it." Said Ron. "So anyone up for a little payback after breakfast?" said Grace . "Since when did you care about payback?" asked George. "Have you been listening to what happened that last two days?" she asked him. "Oh yeah when you almost got killed by Gittish over there?" he said. "Got anything that I could throw at him?" she asked. "I have a new prototype that when you throw it at the person they develop pus filled boils. It has problems with it. It's perfect." Then he handed her what looked like a large moth ball. "Thanks George now you don't owe me anymore for Filch." They laughed. Then everyone started leaving. She walked when Malfoy walked out and motioned them to come. "Time for revenge." She motioned them her way and walked up to Malfoy.


	19. Chapter 19

19. Revenge

"Has my girlfriend come to give me a goodbye kiss?" Malfoy laughed. "What did you saw to me Malfoy?" she said turning around putting her wand at his throat. "You think you can take on me after I almost killed you or are you going to beg for my mercy." "We Potters don't beg for mercy or being cowardly Malfoy." "Oh really because what I saw last night when you let me kill you wasn't mercy was it?" "You call that mercy and cowardice? What I call cowardice is that even when I was standing without my wand on the ground letting you be able to kill me you just use the Anti-colecto curse instead. And I'm sure the Slytherins know what that is since all of them are Death Eaters." "Well you Potters get all the glory when I'm the one who allowed it to happen." "Are you serious? Because the only thing I saw you allow was letting your house get rid of 200 points because of you. I think they're very happy about that Malfoy. You sicken me, here catch. She threw the over large moth ball at him. "What is this? A moth ball?" he started laughing with the other Slytherins and Blaise and Goyle came up to him. Then Grace snapped her fingers and the Moth ball turned into smoke. Then when the smoke cleared you saw three Slytherins coved in boils. "Well at least I can tell people about my story of how I was a death eater. You can't tell yours can you?" "Fine Malfoy I'll tell everyone…. When I was eight the Order of the Phoenix was transporting me somewhere when Death Eaters caught up with us and killed all of them and took me. I was in their camp for three years tortured by the Cruciatis curse. Then Sirius Black my Godfather and the one who did not murder Peter because he was Ron's rat and a death eater used the Anti-colecto curse to get me out of there." "HE was a coward like your parents not to fight them off." Said Malfoy. "A coward? My parents? Your parents are the cowards. My father held off Voldemort to let my mother take me and Harry into safety without a wand. My mother surrounded us with her love so Voldemort could not kill us. They both died for us and what did your parents do? They took you in to be a wonderful death eater and have the mission to kill Dumbledore and just watch you suffer by the hand of Voldemort. You don't have the right to call my parents cowards. Oh and I'll be needing that." She said grabbing the Crucifics stone. "This is the Crucifics stone. This helps the wizard find immense power and use it. And for you it's the shape of a blood red dragon. For me." She said enclosing it in her hand. "Is a pink crystallized heart. It's may take the shape of someone's inter self but it has to be passed along through a blood line. Now since I'm probably related to you, you could use it but you need to kill the owner or have the owner at the utmost peak of life. Oh and one more thing." She pulled out what looked like a potion and threw it on them and it made the boils pop with pus. "Oh the magic of potions that I know by heart." She said laughing. "Oh and by the way Malfoy your not invited to dinner with Aunt Hailey like she said because of past events she hates you and if she see's you she'll do the same to you what I just did. Come on Harry let's let them roll in their own filth." Then she walked and all the Gryffindors followed. "His dad is going to rip you to pieces." Said Hannah. "No he isn't because he's going to think Malfoy is a disgrace because he didn't get the stone and my Guardian who I'm sure you saw is his sister and she's majored in wizard law so he wouldn't dare. That's how he's close to the minister." "You did it someone actually out won Malfoy in wit. Even your brother couldn't do that." Said George. "Malfoy has the wit of a Death Eater and I've been around them a third of my life so he was easy." She said. "Hey Potter." Said Malfoy and Grace turned around and walked to the front. "What Malfoy?" "You forgot to tell them one more thing._ Crucio!"_ everyone behind her screamed and ran but she stood still. When the spell hit her she did nothing but stand there. "You point is?" she asked. "You didn't tell them everything." He said back. "Yes because have you ever heard the saying some secrets are best left untold? I didn't think so. Good riddance. You should be sent to Azkaban." Then she walked back to the crowd of wondering people. "How did you do that?" asked Neville. "The Cruciatis curse wore off on me years ago. It doesn't affect me at all." "Is that why you were—" she nodded so Neville didn't have to say it aloud. "I need to send a note to Aunt Hailey saying something has anyone seen my owl?" she asked. Just then a barn owl swooped down, placed a red envelop on Malfoys lap and went to perch on Grace 's arm. "Oh there you are Haliheart. I've seen you brought him a howler. Good job, here's a treat." Then she gave her owl a cookie that looked like a mouse. "I didn't know you had an owl." Said Harry. "I've had her since well as long as I can remember really. I got her the hour after you got your wand." She answered. "I thought you got your wand for Gregorivitch." "No when I went to the store Dumbledore had a wand just like yours made for me the same core. He wanted me to have that protection of the twin or triplet cores. Oh one more thing." She said pointing her wand at Malfoy, Goyle and Blaise. "_Wingardiam Leviosa. Apperation Maximus._" Then the three of them were lifted up in the air and with a zip transported somewhere. "That went well." She said. "Bloody Hell how did you do that, that's one of the most advanced spells ever. Where'd you transport them to?" George asked her. She started walking then answered. "To the hospital wing." She said then she stepped into the Gryffindor common room. "You can hear Malfoy's Howler from hear." Said Neville. Then Grace sat on the couch. "Well a day's work is done. Now since that epidemic is over I can rest." She said. "But I bet about everyone has questions for me?" she asked. No one talked. "That's a first." Said Harry. "Yeah I guess since everyone knows about my messed up life." She answered back. "I think I have to tell everyone something." Said Neville standing up. "I've been hiding it for a while and since we're sharing secrets. When I was little my parents got tortured by the Cruciatis curse by Bellatrix Lestrange and they've been in the hospital mad since. Thanks to Grace there out and as healthy as ever." "Thanks Neville." Said Grace . "And Grace helped me get out of a fight to the death with some Slytherins." Said Seamus. "I don't need sob stories. What up with you guys today?" she laughed. "I thank everyone for saying what I did and if you didn't I thank you, too but you don't need to say it. I think we need to pack I need—" "I did that for you Grace ." Said Hermione. "I just need to get something." She ran upstairs and came back down with her basilisk skinned journal. "This is my journal that I wrote in everyday when I was tortured." She flapped the pages so people could see. "And now since it's over and done with I think I could do this." Then she threw the book into the fire. Then she said "_Incendio"_ and the fire started. "Now I think we should get our stuff and board the train? Oh Seamus I need to talk to you." She said. Seamus smiled. Then everyone started to get their things and head out. "I think we should go Harry." Said Ginny. He nodded. Then they went out to board the train.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Home

"I'm glad to be out of there." Said Ron. "Ron I want to go back." Said Hermione. "You would." He said back. "Harry you seemed—Oh Harry are you not aware that your sister is standing right there." Hermione said. "You just saying that to stop me from worrying." He said back. Then a deep voice said. "She's probably hexing the Slytherins right now." It said. "What the?" Harry said then turned around. "Grace , seriously?" he said. Then he saw Seamus. "Seamus?" he asked. "Oh sorry forgot to tell you, he's my new boyfriend." Just at that time Malfoy was walking by to the candy cart and when he heard that he stopped and shook his head then kept walking. "How do you do it? About twelve hours ago one of your boyfriends almost killed you." Ron asked. She laughed. Then they sat down. "Harry when we see Dudley I have a plan." "And that is?" "Just pretend I'm your girlfriend and I'm moving right next to you in Little Winging. We'll see if they find out the truth or remember me. Dudley will probably like me at first glance and when he finds out. Oh it's going to funny." "It might not work." he said back. "Also you're staying with them for a fort night so I would make the best out of it. I'll come around sometimes with the portal opener." "This is going to be fun." "That's a great plan." Said Seamus. "Oh thanks." She said. "You guys aren't going to snog in front of us are you?" asked Ron. "If you want us to." "No!" they all laughed. "Did you hear what happened after I sent them to the hospital?" said Grace . "What?" said Ron. "Malfoy went downstairs and when he went into the Slytherin common room everyone started laughing at him." "How do you know?" he asked. "George." She said holding up an extendable ear. "These come in handy." She said. "Candy dears?" said the candy cart lady. "I'll have a chocolate frog." Said Grace . "I'll have one, too." Said Harry. Then they both opened it. Grace saw her card and laughed. "Harry I got you." Then Harry opened his. He looked at the card and started laughing. "Grace I got you." He said. "Wow these things are scary accurate. It even says I'm currently dating Seamus Finnegan." Then she looked out the window and gasped. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ she said. A white doe shot out of her wand. Then she leaned back. "I hate dementors. They creep me out. They're my Bogart's form." She said relived. "I think they're just going to Azkaban." Harry said. "Wow you and Harry have a lot in common." Said Hermione. "I guess we do." Said Harry. "I am not admitting that yet because it's not entirely true." They laughed. "I'm going to miss that place." "Come on Grace I thought you would be happy to graduate." Said Ron. "See that's a difference me and Harry have I like school and he things it's dull." She said. "Not all of it." Said Harry. She rolled her eyes. "Since when was the last time you liked potions when Snape was teaching it?" "Well he use to hate me but he liked you so that's another difference." He said. "Since when did Snape like a Potter?" asked Ron. "I don't know since I looked just like my mother? Seriously Ron did you ever see the vile he gave Harry?" she asked. "How do you know about that?" asked Harry. "Ever heard of Occlumency? I'm sure you have since Snape told me that you've failed in that." She said. "Really try to get in my mind now." He challenged. Then he gasped and saw him in the mirror of the Erised and Grace standing next to him. Then the scene changed and he was at the first challenge of the Tri-wizard tournament. "That's what the dragon looked like." Said Grace in his vision. Then he opened his eyes and was back. He was breathing heavily. "All those times. How did you know?" "I have Sirius, Dumbledore, all of the teachers, and Voldemort for news. It gets along." "But why didn't you show up in the mirror of the Erised?" Harry asked. "Because you knew you had a mother and a father and all of their parents and grandparents because that's a usual family, but you thought you were an only child." He shook his head. "So anyone know what they're going to do over the summer?" asked Grace . "I know what I'm doing." Said Harry. "I'm going to ruin the Dursley's lives for two weeks." "I'll be poping to everyone's house I guess." Said Grace . They all laughed. Then Neville came up. "Hey Grace the Slytherins well Malfoy are talking about you." "Huh I'll handle this." "Oh no you don't it's you against about fifty Death Eaters." "Harry don't you remember anything about me fifty Death Eaters. Harry I've challenge about two-hundred in wit and battle and who one? Me!" Then she looked in Harry's luggage and pulled out something. It was Peruvian Darkness Powder. "No you are not going." She ignored him. "Hey George I need something from you." Then she walked over. "If she doesn't come back with a bloody nose or any injury I'll be surprised." Said Ron. "Shut up Ron." Said Hermione. Just then you heard screams of Slytherins and a pop. Then you saw Grace walking back. "That went well." She said as she entered the compartment. "Your terrible to the Slytherins." Said Ron. "Hey what can I say when you get killed by one and double crossed by two then all is fair in love and war." "Well it's mostly war." Said Ron. Grace snickered. "It's almost time that we have to get off so I'd get ready." "Time to trick the Dursley's" said Harry. "Harry there they are." "I don't think this will work Grace ." "Why are you scared?" "Fine let's do this." Then they walked over to the Dursley's. "Come on boy." "_Play along ok."_ "Goodbye Harry. I'll see you when I get home, since it's right next to yours" Then she hugged him. "Harry Potter has a girlfriend?" said Dudley. "_Keep playing along say yes."_ "Yeah I kind of do." "Why are you dating him?" asked Dudley. "Because he's sweet and caring." "_That's a lie."_ Thought Harry. "What's your name?" Dudley asked. "Grace and your Dudley right." "Dudley get away from her." Said Aunt Petunia. "Why she's not that dangerous." "I really am, thanks for telling him Aunt Petunia." Harry snickered. "Aunt?" asked Dudley. "What don't you tell him on the ride home Harry." "I'll do that." "So there's another Potter!" "Wow you catch along fast." Said Harry. "You don't talk to him like that. Do you want to be homeless?" asked Uncle Vernon. "Actually he can and if you do kick him out he has me." Said Aunt Hailey walking up. "Unless you want Harry to come with me right now" "Take him for Heaven's sakes. He's a mockery." Said Uncle Vernon. He heard Grace whisper yes. "Come on Harry lets go home." Said Aunt Hailey. "Wait," said Grace . "I have to say goodbye to Seamus." Then she ran over to where he was waiting for his parents. "Who's he?" asked Aunt Hailey. "Seamus Finnegan. Her new boyfriend." He said back. "I'm not going to say anything but that she had a boyfriend who almost killed her twelve hours ago and now she has another?" "I guess so." Then she walked back over. "Ready to go." She said. "One thing though," Harry said. "How are we getting there?" "We Apperate!" said Grace . "How?" "Well we have to walk back to the Hogwarts platform then apperate." She answered. As they went they walked past the Malfoys and Grace coughed "Git" and Harry elbowed her. "What he deserves it." "What did you get sixty five points for?" "Well actually its fifty but I got them for giving people second chances and he had his and there's no third chances." "Ready to go Harry?" asked Aunt Hailey. "I am now." Said Harry then they Apperated home.


End file.
